


In Harmony's Hands

by GarrusLover17



Series: Healing Hands Hospital [1]
Category: Original Work, Teratophelia - Fandom
Genre: Bards, Centaurs, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gnoll, Griffins, Healers, Human, Minotaur - Freeform, Naga, Reader-Insert, Teratophelia, medievil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: You are a young woman with a very special gift, your name is Harmony.Your Human Village hate you so your family surprise you one day
Series: Healing Hands Hospital [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626256
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1: Harmony

Chapter 1: Harmony

Your name is Harmony, an almost 18 year old woman. Your hair is shoulder length and blonde, you have sun kissed skin, pierced ears and have a healthy figure and you love to smile. Your Father, Wade, is a well known bard who loves to travel with you and your Mother Meadow, who is a seamstress and a bit of a healer.

When you were ten years old, you and your family had pulled into a village of Minotaurs, who were all very tall, even the children your age dwarfed you. “Excuse me, chief Kalaj, may we stay in your village for the night, we will pay you of course?” your father assured him. Chief Kalaj was the tallest of the village. His skin and fur along his chest is a chestnut colour, the fur on his head was a darker nearly black colour, his horns stood tall and of a near onyx colour, his eyes were purple, a rare colour among his people, like all Minotaurs, his legs resembled a bull and his nose and mouth were that of a bull as well. His attire was a pair of tanned leather pants and a shoulder harness. Around his neck was a golden tusk, the size of a human thumb. “You are welcome to stay the night. All we ask of you to play a few songs as payment” he smiled warmly.

Your family was given a guest house. After pitching your family horse, Sally, in the stable and securing your wagon, your family headed to the tavern for food. After having a meal your father sang some songs, all requested songs from the crowd. Your mother was in a conversation with a local seamstress and you were bored. Looking out of the window, you spotted the chief looking almost irritated and shaking his head almost violently, you were curious and snuck out to see if you could help. “Healer Janier, isn’t there anything you can do?” Kalaj asked the village healer, who was walking up to him, “I am sorry, chief, but the knowledge was lost to us.” She sighed before gasping at the sight of you. Kalaj spun around, seeing you in the candle light of the tavern, he smiled and knelt down “hello little one, can you help me? My horns are very itchy and I cannot soothe the itch” he asked.

You approached him, smiling, but you were nervous. Slowly, you reached for his horns, they were so smooth, apart from a thin crack on one of them. By touching them you somehow knew exactly what to do, “I can help you, chief, I just need some ingredients” you spoke “then please follow me to my hut” the healer chuffed, almost in distrust. You were always told ‘never follow strangers’ but Minotaurs had strict rules with the safety of all children and knew you would be safe. Kalaj held out his hand and led you to the hut, which was filled with many herbs. “What do you need, little one?” she asked you suspiciously. She was expecting the standard healing herbs but instead you said, “Lavender stalks, black pepper flower, peppermint, nettles and water please”. Stunned to silence, she put the herbs on a table and placed you gently on the stool, they both watched you mix the herbs into a thick paste. Adding more water to make it into a slimy gel. Once it was done, you asked the chief if you could apply it to his horns, he nodded and sat on the floor so you could apply it easily.

It was an odd smell but not an unpleasant one. After you finished, the chief relaxed his shoulders sighing in relief, “ah thank you… wait what is happening?” he asked as you pulled his horn slightly. The healer almost screamed as the outer layer of his horn slid off his head, revealing another perfect horn underneath, “I can’t believe it! You shed his horn. We forgot this knowledge” the healer squealed in excitement, this made you laugh at the odd sound. The healer pulled the other horn off as gently as you did. The chief sighed and flumped back against the stool you were standing on, making you fall off, and still holding his huge horn. He spun around and helped you instantly, standing you up and taking his cracked horn from your hands, “What is your name?” he asked with a warm smile “my name is Harmony, sir” you replied.

“You have a very special gift, Harmony, thank you for giving it to us” Healer Janier smiled, writing down the recipe as fast as she could. “Come with me” he offered his hand and took you to the tavern. The music slowed as the chief approached, holding your hand. “Wade, your daughter has a remarkable gift” he began “this human child has restored lost knowledge to us. Behold my horns have shed!” he shouted happily, holding his old horns in his hand; the room erupted into wild cheering at the sight. “Your family is always welcome here” the chief told your family.

When you turned 15 you were given the responsibility to travel from your village to the Minotaur village alone with some supply to trade from your village. Your parents knew you would be safe and were old enough to make the journey. It was a three day journey, but you didn’t mind the alone time from your village. Your gift had only grown as you had aged. It was strongest with non humans, which was a sour point of your village; they would often call you names and tease you and accuse you of having relations with them. Truthfully, you and your family never thought that would be a problem, as many of your family and friends were in romantic relations with many different species, from Gnolls to Orcs.

You arrived at the village around noon on the third day, the first to see you was the hunting party, called Gili, your best friend. She was fierce but friendly with rust coloured fur and her horns were curled inward from her ears over her head. “Harmony, Welcome back” she called, waving frantically to you “Hello my friends” you called back. In the village the chief walked up to you once you were off your wagon. “Harmony as lovely as ever, great to see you again. It has been too long” he laughed “a month is too long?” you asked “most definitely” Janier replied hugging you tightly. Everyone in the Minotaur village liked you. Over the years, you had helped them recover more lost knowledge that they had shared with other Minotaur villages, “Harmony, how long can you stay?” the chief asked “a few days at least, quite a bit to trade” you replied walking with him.


	2. Chapter 2: New beginning

Chapter 2: New beginning

It was almost your 18th birthday and you were heading out on your annual trading trip with the Minotaur village and an Orc stronghold, the entire trip would take two weeks. Two weeks away from the village “Darling, we are heading to the village in the Jugnaw region. It’s going to be a month until we see you. If you want to stay at the Minotaur village, until then we will understand” your Father told you “all I have to trade is orders from our regulars and some stock from the village, so I may just do that” you smiled at the thought of being away for a month. “Be careful, Harmony” your mother said “I will and the both of you too” you told them as you headed on your journey, waving to them as you left. When you were out of sight of your parents you, were greeted by a few of the villagers, “never come back here again. You don’t belong here!” the oldest boy shouted, throwing a rock at you. 

You didn’t reply as you rode past them. After you were away from the village, you sighed in relief and headed to your first rest stop, which was a few hours away. It was a small cottage which was for travellers run by a woodsman, a Gnoll (hyena humanoid) named Yan, who had recently got married to a lovely woman. They always were welcoming, but cautious around new people but they knew your family. It was a lovely journey to your first stop, you arrived just after 1 pm “Hello Harmony” Yan greeted as you approached “Good day to you” you called back pulling up to the stable. Yan helped you put Sally in a stable, while you went to meet Dara, his human wife. “Hello Harmony” she smiled, hugging you tightly “good to see you, Dara” you replied as she led you inside. 

You all sat down and had a cup of tea. You explained that you didn’t have to go back to your village for a month, they knew how bad the village treated you throwing rocks at you tripping you up but you always retaliated by throwing rocks back at them and even punching one of the guys so hard he ran home crying like a girl. “What is wrong with your wrists?” Yan asked. You looked at them tugging your sleeves over the bandages you had applied, “I caught them a few days ago” you told him. Yan didn’t believe you “that’s not true is it? The village teenagers tried something?” he asked sitting next to you. His fur was soft as he held one of your hands “yes they did. I don’t want to go back there” you admitted, “then don’t you have many friends who would help you find somewhere new” Dara chimed in with a kind smile. “I would but I can’t leave my family” you replied. Yan and Dara looked at each other “do you want to stay here tonight?” she asked “no thank you I think I’ll carry on to the Minotaur village, rest on the way” you replied with a warm smile picking up your cup.

You stayed at the hut for another hour, then set back off on your journey, when night approached, you were almost at your second stop, your camp for the night but for some reason Sally wouldn’t stop. “Sally we need to stop what’s wrong girl?” you asked, she continued then stopped in front of a large stone, “Sally how did we end up at this stone? We are days away from Minotaur territory” you said, stepping off the wagon. You walked to Sally’s face; she looked oddly full of energy. When you touched her nose, you felt a familiar energy Fey magic, “of course, Dara is part Fey. She must have asked for help to get us here faster. I owe her something for this. I’ll ask her next time I see her” you thought to yourself, climbing back on the wagon you continued towards the village, that would be another hour at most to the village. 

Approaching the village, you spotted some scouts returning from their patrols. One of them spotted you, “Harmony, what are you doing here so soon?” he asked you “hey Poldran. Its Dara’s doing, she assisted me to get here sooner” you replied, pulling into the village. Chief Kalaj was about to speak to the scouts when he spotted you “Harmony, welcome back!” he bellowed happily, just as you were about to pull into the stable, you were picked up and pulled into a tight hug. Looking down, you saw it was Gilandrea. She was chuffing as she spun you around, “I'm so happy you’re here early” she chuffed, putting you down as Poldran put Sally in her stable, while you put your wagon behind the guest house where you were staying. You knew your belongings would never be stolen, as stealing from Minotaurs was just stupid, even though it was a Minotaur village, there were some other beings that lived here including an Orc, a Gnoll family, a Troll and a Jaguar-man who all abided by the rules. 

“Ok scouts, let’s hear your reports” the Chief asked, lighting a torch as they lined up you watched as they filled in the Chief all seemed normal, that is until the last scout spoke. He was younger than the rest but was confident and as keen of sight as the rest, “I came across a Naga who asked to speak with you, chief, tomorrow at noon. He told me to hand you this. I checked it, no poisons or powders” he explained, handing him a piece of parchment; “Thank you, all of you are done for the night, get some rest” he told them. You watched until they left. “Chief, my parents asked me to give you this note when I arrived here” you handed him a sealed envelope, which he took with a smile, “thank you. Now go rest with your friends. I will catch up with you later” he smiled, pushing you away lightly. 

You headed into the Tavern with Gili, hungry and tired. Upon opening the door, you were greeted by happy chuffing and raised mugs, which always made you feel welcome. You and Gili had a favourite seating area, a table in a snug with a view of the whole tavern in the corner. You took your seats and within seconds your meals arrived with a mug of fresh mead “thank you, Hendar” you spoke. The male server smirked “No problem” walking to the next table, you started your meal of fresh fish, potatoes and fresh vegetables. “So what has been happening in your village, any good gossip?” she asked with a devilish grin, “no real gossip apart from the village elder’s son being incontinent” you smiled wickedly. Gili sniggered at that “any gossip from here?” you asked “there are some centaurs in the area and the Naga of course, but I don’t know what is going on with that though”.

Gili noticed your sleeves “What happened to your wrists?”She asked in concern, taking your hands in hers. Before you could answer, Chief Kalaj joined you, wanting to know the answer. You signed defeated, knowing they wouldn’t let you leave the table, “you know everyone in my village hates me because I accidently told the village elder that her hair will never grow back. Three days ago, I was asked to buy some bread from the baker, I was heading home and I was ambushed by the other teenagers and they hit me across the back of my head and dragged me to a wood cutter's stump. They tied my arms to the stump and tried to cut my hands off, I was fighting back the best I could but they were forcing me down. If it wasn’t for the woodsman I…” you couldn’t finish your story. You covered your face, crying softly Gili had moved and pulled you into a tight hug, stroking your hair, Kalaj had his hand on your shoulder “come on, let’s get you to your cabin” he told you.

Gili stood up, still holding you, slowly walking you out of the tavern that seemed to have dimmed in sound. In the fresh air, you pulled out of her hug “thank you both” you smiled weakly. Even though it was a short walk to the cabin, you took your time with your friends by your side. When you were inside, Janier was waiting for you; the fire was alight along with the lanterns. You sat down at the table with the others, watching your bandages fall to the ground, your wrists were badly bruised but they didn’t hurt “If I get my hands on the scum who did this, they will beg for death!” Gili snorted “No need for that, Gilandrea!” Kalaj retorted, placing his hand on her shoulder, “your wrists will be healed in two days with my ointment. I want you to leave your wrists uncovered, let some air get to them, alright?” she asked tilting her head, making you look up with a smile, “alright” you replied.

“Harmony, your parents explained everything in the letter” Kalaj began “they also asked me to read this part to you. ‘Harmony after today’s events your mother and I have decided to move and we were offered to stay in many villages one of them being the Minotaur village, which we have accepted after our return from Jugnaw region that will be our permanent home.’” Your eyes welled up with tears of happiness and immediate relief, “really, I don’t have to go back?” you sighed “no, you are a part of our community now” he assured you. It was starting to get late and you were getting tired from all the crying you had done, you weren’t much of a crier, but you needed it “we will let you get some rest see you in the morning” Kalaj smiled, giving you a hug as he left along with Janier and Gili. When you were alone, you changed into your night clothes and slumped onto the bed with all the tension you had carried leaving you completely. Within seconds your eyes started to droop and you fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: stall day and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Market/stall day and after a great day it is topped off with great friends and fishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one has taken a while to post there are more chapters to this an many other stories i am working on.
> 
> thank you for reading

Chapter 3: Stall day and Friends

You woke up feeling remarkably refreshed. Walking to the washroom, you started to get ready for the day, putting your hair into a ponytail and putting clean clothes and the ointment on your wrists, you headed to the wagon. Looking around, you noticed that the village was waking up as well, the night patrol were getting ready for the morning patrol, merchants were opening their shops and stalls and hunters and fishermen were off to the woods and lake ‘this is my home now, I'm so happy’ you sighed happily. Rummaging through your stock you took out your orders for the village as well as some stock from your previous village, placed it on the floor, about to get your market cart when Gili approached, pushing your cart to you “good morning, Neighbour” she chucked cheerily. Smiling widely “Morning Neighbour, I like your outfit” you replied. She was wearing a blue tunic and a pair of tanned leather pants. She often wore a tunic but in neutral colours but when she was holding a stall she dressed up a bit, more so if it was a celebration “Stall day. I bought this last month, thought I’d wear it today, here is your cart” she said helping you with your goods.

You walked to the market area to your usual spot near the podium where the chief would make announcements, after your stall was set up, you pulled out your order book. Inside the book was a letter. You still had a few minutes before the market was open, so you read the letter.

‘Dearest Harmony  
By now you would have heard what Chief Kalaj’s letter had to say, this one is for you. Yes we are moving and you are at the age now if you wish to have your own house to be built you can, we will all still live in the village and we will always be there for you. If you want your own independence, you can. We will be sending letters via griffin to both you and Kalaj; we want to arrange for his people to collect our belongings.  
See you soon   
Ma and Da

It was a lot to take in but you needed to think about it but for today you needed to sell your stock. Chief Kalaj stood on the podium “today's market is open” he declared it was traditional for Minotaurs to declare shopping days open. In the past, there were a lot of illegal deals sold so they created a system that all who trade follow. A chieftain declares stalls open and closed which meant safety for all involved. Not ten minutes after the stalls were opened you had your first customer, who had asked your father to make a lute, “ok that is 15 silver coins, please” you told the man “your father knows how to make great items, here you go” he smiled. He paid up and you ticked his name off your list. As it approached noon, the chief had ventured into the forest with one of his guards, you had sold all but one of your orders and most of the stock for the village you always kept the money separate but you had a thought that caused some concern. “Hey, Harmony, it is lovely to see you again” said a gruff voice.

It was Haloon, the father of the Gnoll family, he is 6 foot 5 inches tall, wearing well maintained leather pants and a battered tunic, and he is bare foot as are most Gnolls, unlike most Gnolls his teeth don’t protrude outward. “Good to see you too, Haloon, I have your order right here” you told him “Oh wonderful new clothes for our family. I can’t tell you how grateful we are.” he told you, examining the contents he smiled his toothy smile and paid you walking off to his home. Within half an hour, the rest of the stock was sold, packing your cart in the store room, you headed to see Gili to see how she was fairing. With both coin sacks in your satchel, you found Gili talking with a new visitor to the village; a Tiefling sorceress, her skin is teal, wearing ankle length robes and boots, her horns are a lot smaller than Minotaur horns and her tail is long and trails slightly on the floor.

“Ah this must be the one I have heard about, the Lady who can help species regains lost knowledge” she bowed to you, her hair cascading down her shoulders. Nervously, you replied “hello, you don’t have to bow and I have only helped a few species with some specific knowledge”, she stood up straight “you have an amazing gift, if it is not too much to ask, could you help me with something when you are free?” she enquired. Gili looked at her then you, giving you a reassuring nod “alright, I will be free in a few minutes, I just have to speak with my friend” you explained. She left you for a few minutes while you spoke with Gili “is that the Tiefling you rescued a few weeks ago?” you asked, “yes it is. I found her knocked out under a tree after that storm. I pulled her out and tended to her wounds. We started talking afterwards and she came to visit, she told me of the friendship bond that was formed that day which is unbreakable, you will be safe around her” she told you.

Reassured, you headed to meet the Tiefling, who was having a drink by the well, “please follow me to the guest house, we can talk privately there”. “Thank you my name is Flia” she smiled, walking next to you “My name is Harmony” you told her, but you had the feeling she knew that, once inside the house you both sat down “what can I help you with?” you asked. Flia sat back in her chair and asked “how much do you know of our people?” “Not much to be honest, I only just learned of your friendship bonds” you admitted, to which she smiled at you. She told you about the stigma her people have and how they have been trying to correct it, not all of her people are aggressive and that they try to keep a calm aura around them. “One thing many don’t know is we have venom sacks which, if they are damaged can often corrupt our very being. Mine has been damaged and I feel the corruption beginning to take hold of me” she explained sadly. “Take my hands, let me see if there is anything that can be done” you told her extending your hands, without a moment to think about, it she took your hands.

Closing your eyes, you focused on her, her race, her people’s history, going deeper and deeper until you found the knowledge. Staying still for a moment, you felt her beginning to tense “don’t tense up. It's easier to find the knowledge if you relax” you told her in a calm whisper, another few minutes you released her hands and opened your eyes giving her a warm smile “there is a treatment to repair and cleanse you and those afflicted” you told her. “There is?! What is it?” she shrieked happily “There are many treatments for all venom sacks” you told her, “I need to get some ingredients and Janier may want to be here to observe, is that alright with you?” you asked. Flinching slightly at the thought of another person knowing about her problem she thought for a moment, “as long as she doesn’t share the knowledge with others, then yes” Flia replied. You nodded and went to see Janier who was heading into her home, “ah, Harmony, can I help you?” she asked cheerily. You explained what had happened and that you needed some supplies, which you bought off her, you knew Janier would never reveal the information to others; she followed you to the House.

“Hello, Flia, I am Janier. I am here to observe and write notes, you have my oath as a healer I will not reveal any information to others” Janier told her. Flia bowed and thanked her and watched as you set to work, Flia rolled up her left sleeve showing a black bruise on her arm, in the centre was a pink S shaped mark. You put some snake grass into a bowl along with witch hazel, tea tree leaves and a single sprig of lavender, mixing it all together into a thick paste, adding water until it was just before a poultice. Picking up the largest nettle leaves, you applied it to her arm “sorry about the sting” you winced, “no its fine is it supposed to tingle?” she asked you simply nodded as you applied the bandage over the leaves. Rolling her sleeve back down, she winced then looked into your eyes, they were changing “the medicine is working, your eyes are going silver” you told her. She stood hastily to the mirror, looking at her eyes “I haven’t seen my eyes like this in months” she cried, turning to face the both of you, she asked about other damaged sacks and treatments for them and how to treat her injury. You began telling her all the treatments for damaged venom sacks for her people, Janier wrote everything down. Flia looked at the finished book and recited a spell within a few minutes another two copies appeared. “I will keep a copy, Janier has the original and Harmony this is your copy. I entrust you both with these I have to gather my people and start treating them” Flia explained excitedly, taking out her coin purse, she asked how much to pay you both. “Seven silver coins please” Janier smiled “that is so cheap” Flia replied, giving you both ten silver coins each, thanking you both, putting her new book into a satchel and left with a thank you and a tail swish.

You started packing the supplies away with Janier helping you, “Harmony, have you thought about becoming a healer? I know you like to travel and sell stocks from villages, but you could make a good amount of money and you know I will help you” she asked. You walked to the fireplace and lit it “I hadn’t really thought about it to be honest” you replied, “what’s the matter?” she asked approaching you “a lot has changed in less than a day, learning I don’t have to go back to the village, my parents saying I can live alone if I want and now you saying I could be a healer. I would feel like I'm stepping on your toes metaphorically that is” you told her rubbing the back of your neck, Janier laughed loudly enough to shake your bones “you won’t be stepping on my hooves, all healer’s need to learn new things. In a way, you would be a multi species healer. I can heal Minotaurs, Orcs, Gnolls and humans and a few others but you would heal many more. With your gift, you would be sought out for help. As for your living arrangements, you are living by yourself for at least a month, you can decide in that time” she told you, leaving you with your thoughts.

You sat down, thinking about what you wanted. It had been the first time you had to think about what you wanted. Knocking roused you from your thoughts, looking at the window you saw Gili and her and your friends waving. You opened the door “hey we are going fishing, want to come with us?” she asked “that sounds great” you replied, putting your cloak on and followed them. Among the group was Keffa, the apprentice joiner. He has brindle type skin and fur, his horns were flared like a long horn, Jinjo, the local blacksmith, his horns resembled the chief’s and his skin is tan and Poldran and his twin sister, Renna, her horns are like her brothers and she wears hunter’s attire. You all walked to the river in the forest; at the river, you were given a pole, taking a seat in the middle of the group and began fishing. It was the start of summer and everyone was pitching in to have smoked and dried meats and fish as well as crops and preserves. 

“Has it sunk in yet that you are going to be living here?” Renna asked “kind of yes, just got to think about something else” you replied, casting your line. “Like what?” Jinjo asked “whether or not to live by myself” you sighed, “that would be amazing!” Keffa exclaimed making everyone shush him. “Why are you so conflicted?” Gili asked, you glanced at her “well I have always lived with my parents. I never thought I would live alone, not for a while at least” you told them. They all understood and continued fishing; you loved your friends, they never pressured you into doing something you didn’t want to do.

After two hours, you were all finishing for the day as you pulled your line in, you got a bite, reeling your line in, it started to challenge your strength “You got this, Harmony” Gili encouraged. Pulling one final time, you pulled up a huge tuna fish. Struggling to put it in a bucket, Keffa gave you a hand, wrestling it into the bucket. You all cheered with the triumph “lets head back, you're soaked, Harmony” Jinjo laughed, grabbing his pole and bucket. Everyone had a full bucket; you were all pleased with yourselves. On your way back, you heard rustling behind you, making you spin around and look in the immediate area. There was nothing there, so you continued walking heading to the fishmongers “so glad we don’t have to gut this fish” Poldran chuckled, “why is that?” you asked “oh yeah we didn’t tell you. The Gnoll family here always gut the fish now, they make sewing needles from the bones and use the fish guts for luring large animals away” he explained.

You nodded impressed by that fact, reaching their house Gili knocked on the door and you were greeted by the mother of the family. “Hello, Ayana, we have brought you all some fish to prepare” Gili said, “ah wonderful, something for us to do while the little ones sleep” gesturing you all to the kitchen where you put your buckets down. Walking out of the house, you bid her farewell and headed to your homes. You said goodbye to everyone and went into your house and lit the fire and lanterns. Ruffling through your trunk, you found your dresses and more night clothes. Looking outside, you noticed it was dark then you noticed the clock; 8 at night. Grabbing a nightgown, you headed to the washroom. Now you were clean and dry, you began to settle down for the night but first you put your dress over the fire guard to dry. In your trunk was some food your mother had packed you, unpacking the food, you spotted a small pot of soup which you put on the fire to warm through with bread and butter to accompany it.

When your soup was ready, you grabbed a cloth and put it on the kitchen counter, serving it into a bowl, you headed to the table. Before you could sit down, there was a knock at the door. Putting the bowl down, you answered the door; it was Kalaj. “Good evening, Chief, please come in” you greeted. He smiled at you and entered noticing your food, he turned to you “I can come back if you’re eating” he said. After assuring him that the soup was still too hot he sat down at the table “would you like some soup, there is plenty left?” you offered he thought for a moment then nodded “thank you, I’ve hardly eaten today” he smiled. Bringing him a bowl of soup, you asked “what brings you here?” “As you heard yesterday I went to speak with a new neighbour, a Naga, he is a rare Naga with healing abilities and not prone to violence, which is very rare for Naga. He asked permission to stay at the edge of our territory, which we have granted. He knows about you and has asked for your help” Kalaj explained then ate his soup.

Shocked, you asked “How does he know about me?” he smiled and replied, “Word about you is spreading. I asked and he said that an Orc from the stronghold we are allied with who told him about you” he explained with a smile. You were stunned that the Orcs were talking about you to others. They didn’t talk to outsiders much like Nagas, they were both antisocial but Nagas were highly antisocial and could be hostile. Eating your soup, you couldn’t help but feel nervous about meeting the Naga “you won’t be in any danger, and we will be close by if you do need us, we look after our own” Kalaj assured you. He finished his soup then handed you a parcel “I know it isn’t your birthday yet but we decided to give you this early as a welcome gift” he explained. It was a long gift and was oddly shaped, removing the cloth revealed a Minotaur horn; it was one of Gili’s horns, the tip had been sawn off to make a different type of horn, it had a leather strap to make it a sash to carry.

“Thank you” you smiled. He was thrilled you were so happy with your present “we had a debate of which horn you should have so we had a vote, your parents each have one too. If you need help, give three sharp blasts on the horn and your allies will be their” he told you before finishing his soup. Returning to your soup, he asked if you would be willing to speak with the Naga, thinking for a few minutes, you said yes. “Ok I will take you to his cave tomorrow around noon. Make sure you have what you need, which I am assuming is herbs” he chuckled; he stood up and walked to the door with you behind him, bidding each other a good night, he left. You had another bowl of soup and bread then washed up before heading to bed with your horn beside you.


	4. chapter 4: Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You getready to meet a Naga

Chapter 4: Naga

Morning arrived and you started to get ready to greet the day, emptying your satchel to make room for what you needed to meet the Naga. You put the coin purse for the village at the bottom of your trunk so you wouldn’t lose it. Grabbing some linen rolls and a water skin, you headed to see Janier for some herbs you might need. “Good morning, Harmony” Janier greeted approaching from the well with a large pale of water, “good morning, how are you?” you asked “very well thank you, getting ready to meet the Naga?” she enquired walking towards her cabin, “yes I am a little bit nervous though” you chuckled. She assured you that you would be safe. Inside the cabin, you found she had set up some healing herbs for you, several of every herb she had as well as a pestle and mortar and extra bandages. “Chief Kalaj, told you I would be going didn’t he?” you asked amused, sitting on a stool, “yes he did” she smiled, sitting opposite you “how much do I owe you?” you asked, smiling at her. “15 silver coins. You get a discount, others would pay 30 silver coins.” she told you, rooting into your coin purse, you paid her and started to load your satchel.

You chatted for a while before you noticed the time 11:30 “I had better be off, thanks for everything” you thanked her and headed to the door. “Good luck” she smiled as you headed to meet Kalaj you headed to the Chief's hut, before you could knock on his door he walked out of the door startled to see you “oh hello, are you ready to go?” he asked closing the door, “yes I am, Chief” you replied “you aren’t on ceremony you know, call me Kalaj” he laughed. You laughed and walked with him to the boarder of the forest “do you have your horn?” he asked, “yes I do it is right here” removing your satchel to show it to him. “Good. If you need help for anything, blow it 3 times as I said. They are loud enough that everyone within a few miles can hear you. Also it’s loud enough to cripple Naga who have extremely sensitive ears, so just give one good sharp blast to cripple them” he explained patting your shoulder. You both ventured into the forest and you took in the landmarks so you could find your way back, after a good walk, you were at the edge of the Minotaur territory which was a few miles in total. There was a clear pond that connected to the river; a cave on a small hill which, you’re assumed was the Naga’s cave.

Approaching the cave entrance, Kalaj called in “We have arrived as asked”, from the cave, you heard a voice “thank you, Chief, come in”. You walked into the cave with Kalaj behind you, walking down the cave tunnel; you came to a large cavern that was warmly lit. You both stood at the entrance and waited to hear or see the owner of the voice, “You have my word no harm shall befall her” the voice said as it approached from your left “good, Harmony if you need us call” he said, patting your shoulder then left. You were alone with the Naga who was at least seven foot tall; when he put a log onto the fire, it illuminated the room, revealing him. He approached you in a non-hostile manner. His long tail, which was easily six foot slithered slowly before stopping, his scales are a diamond shape on top that seemed to be green and deep blue. His underbelly is speckled white and brown, his torso is well toned with defined pectorals, his face is very human, as you were told. Lips are similar to human lips but with a few scales on them, his eyes are bright blue with snake like pupils. His hair is long and a dark brown colour and his hands are covered in patchy scales and his claws are slightly thicker than human nails but still quiet long.

Extending his hand, he spoke in a nervous tone “hello, Harmony, I am Laan, I require your help” you took his hand and shook it, making him relax. “What can I help you with?” you asked, letting go of his hand. He revealed a swollen right cheek “there is something wrong with my top teeth. Nothing soothes the pain; it is getting too much for me” he explained, “alright. Please give me your hands and try to relax as much as you can” you told him which made him hiss at you slightly. Holding your arms out in a peaceful way, flicking his tongue at your hands, then extended his hands to meet yours before taking a deep breath and visibly relaxing. Closing your eyes, you started to seek the knowledge for his teeth. You were so enwrapped in learning that you didn’t notice an odd feeling around your legs, when you opened your eyes you noticed his tail had wrapped around your legs and passed your waist hugging you almost comfortingly.

“Sorry it is a closeness thing among Naga. We inhale another’s scent this way; it is not a romantic notion. Males also do it this way but with claws at each other’s necks” he explained. He released your hands “I know how to help you” you told him, looking into his eyes, “but I need to remove some of your teeth to relieve the pressure but they grow back. The venom sack in your jaw is pumping healing venom into your gums which is poisoning you” you explained, making him scowl at the thought of being poisoned, “of course what can heal can kill you in large doses” he chuckled, releasing his tail from your body. He watched you make a herbal remedy and put it into a linen cloth then soaked it in a bowl of cold water, “ok I am going to have to remove your teeth before I apply this." He bent down to your level, seeming to trust you then opened his mouth wide enough for you to put your hand in comfortably, looking into his mouth made you feel a bit uneasy “can we turn towards the light so I can see?” you asked.

He laughed and led you to the fire pit. You picked up the bowl and placed it down next to the fire, he bent down again, letting you see inside his mouth properly. You saw where the pain was coming from. His gums looked bruised and very tender, “I am going to pull your teeth now. It will hurt” you told him, he nodded and closed his eyes, trying his best to relax. “I will be as fast as I can” you assured him, rubbing his shoulder which made him sigh and relax, putting your hand into his mouth, you began to pull his teeth out. The first one was easy to pull; the second one was a bit harder which made him whine. Regardless, you continued and pulled out seven teeth. Grabbing the linen roll, you put it into his mouth where his teeth were, as soon as it touched his gums, he sighed in relief, repositioning himself upright. He looked at you with a stuffed-cheeked smile. You were going to move away from him to give him some space, before you could though; Laan hugged you tightly before wrapping his tail around the pair of you falling softly on your back to the floor in his embrace.

“Laan are you alright?” you asked trying to push him off, his only reply was a sleepy sigh and nuzzling his face into your hair. You couldn’t see his face but judging by his sighs you gathered he might not have been sleeping due to the pain, you knew far too well of toothache. It was an annoying, thumping pain and since he was far too heavy to move, you let him sleep. It was very strange being hugged by a Naga. It wasn’t unpleasant per say, the scales had an odd smoothness and his body had a coolness that was very relaxing, so relaxing that made you feel a bit tired too.

You woke up to Laan shaking you awake “Harmony, are you alright?” he asked you as you sat up, “yes I am, are you alright?” you asked, looking at his face, which looked less swollen. He stretched and sighed happily “I am tremendous. No pain at all and I managed to get a nap as well, sorry about absorbing your heat” frowning you asked “what do you mean?” “When I hugged you I took some of your body heat which made you tired” he explained, you assured him it was fine and started making some more medicine for him. Laan watched you intently, fascinated by the method of healing herbs “put this medicine into a linen cloth and roll it up, cool it in water and it will take the pain away and help your gums and venom sack heal” you explained to him. “I will. Thank you. Please take this with my thanks” he gave you a gold coin “you don’t have to give me this much” you told him, shocked with the amount, “please take it. I have been in pain for a long time and take my teeth, they might come in handy” he insisted.

Putting your things away, he led you out of his cave “will you be safe travelling back to the village?” he asked, “I will be fine” you told him, waving as you left “thanks again” he shouted to you. Walking back to the village was nice with the warm sun beaming through the trees even in the early evening, you weren’t too far away when you heard rustling coming from behind you. Spinning around, you saw a blur of black approaching you, panic-filled your body, as you turned and ran towards the village, you knew what ever was chasing you would catch up so you headed for a fallen tree. Sliding under the tree for shelter you waited patiently for whatever was chasing you to pass, it never did, you reached for your horn but it wasn’t there ‘I must have left it in the cave’ you thought to yourself. “Harmony, where are you?” you heard a familiar voice call out. Peering through the gap in the tree to see Laan looking around and holding your horn, “Laan, why were you chasing me?” you asked him as you came out of your hiding place, “I didn’t mean to scare you, I'm sorry. I was chasing you because you left your horn behind” he explained handing you your horn, “thank you” you replied with a relieved sigh and took your horn back. 

He bowed and retreated towards his cave, you walked back to the village arriving just before sunset. You heard communal laughter from the tavern. You were drawn there mainly because you were very hungry, as you approached, you heard Gili laughing inside so you went inside to find her. “Then she fell into the river still holding the fish she caught” Gili laughed “still telling my first fishing story?” you asked leaning on a pole. “Hey there you are!” she chuffed happily making room for you; Gili was talking with all your friends who all smiled as you sat back. “Where have you been not seen you since this morning?” Keffa asked “I was with the Naga, helped him out and he fell asleep trapping me under a hug” you explained. “Oh? Did he get frisky with you?” Gili asked nudging your shoulder you laughed and explained what happened but they still teased you. The waitress brought over a meal that Poldran had ordered for you, paying for your food you tucked in to your meal it was a vegetable stew with fresh bread. After 3 hours of talking to your friends you all decided to go home, some of them were on night scout duty and you were full, warm and tired. You bid everyone goodnight and head to the cabin, locking the door and lighting one lantern you get ready for bed. Pulling the sheets up to your neck and turning the lantern off you fell asleep.


	5. chapter 5: First Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Gili with her stall. Janier asks for a second opinion you also make a decision on whether or not to live alone.  
> To your surprise some unexpected visitors seek shelter who are they?

Chapter 5: First Decision

You woke up early and started to get ready; even though you had nothing to sell you thought you would help out Gili. Having some cheese and bread for breakfast you headed to the market with your satchel and order book, you spotted Gili loading up her cart and looking a bit tired. “Hey what’s wrong you look exhausted” you asked her, pulling out her cart she replied “I had to take over the night shift last night from Renna her Mother isn’t well” she explained. “I will take over your stall I know your prices” you told her, nodding she followed you to her stall putting out her wares for the day. “Good morning ladies” Kalaj greeted “morning chief can we speak to you for a moment?” Gili asked, you both explained the change and he smiled “you didn’t need to tell me this but I appreciate you letting me know” he chuffed patting you both on your shoulders before walking away.

Gili told you the price of her latest furs then thanked you before walking off to her home, the market was declared open and you were immediately bombarded with shoppers and not one of them tried to con you. By lunchtime all of the furs were sold Mrs Tayu, Gili’s mother came to speak with you “hello Mrs Tayu, is everything alright?” you asked. Mrs Tayu looks almost like her daughter apart from she is taller and had lighter fur on her head, “Oh my dear I came to thank you. Gili told me what you did for her and I wanted to thank you, I told her not to go but she is like her Father: stubborn” she laughed “you sold everything already?” she asked “yes here are your earnings” you told her. She thanked you and helped you store the family cart talking to you the entire time, you headed to your wagon to check the inventory for the Orc stronghold.

“Going over your orders?” Janier asked sitting beside you, “yes I wanted to make sure I'm ready for tomorrow” you told her putting your book down. “What can I do for you?” you asked leaning against the side, “I could use your help actually, Poldran and Renna’s Mother, Mrs Wanil is ill. I suspect it could be internal but I think your abilities may clear my suspicions” she told you, you smiled and simply said “lead the way” you followed her to the edge of the village it was a lovely cottage with a beautiful garden. Renna met you at the door looking very worried “thanks for coming both of you she is in here and Da is inside too” she told you, leading you inside you saw her mother looking very pale and sweating with her husband dabbing a cold rag on her head. “Harmony can you help confirm my diagnosis?” Janier asked, you took Mrs Wanil’s hands and focused you knew she was relaxed so it was quite easy, you knew the answer to her ailment and asked Janier for a private word which she did.

“Janier do you suspect pregnancy?” you asked, her face became shocked “no I suspected food poisoning” she whispered. “Let me confirm again then we can tell them” Janier said and performed another examination, “well we have good news it isn’t food poisoning. Harmony why don’t you tell them?” she asked, you became a bit nervous then found the courage “Mrs Wanil you are pregnant” you smiled to which the family erupted in loud cheers. Renna picked you up and spun you around so fast the room became a blur; you were stopped by the parents coming to give you a group hug along with Janier. You were put down and stumbled slightly “we are going to have a baby! Oh I need to make an extension” Mr Wanil bellowed helping his wife to her bed. “I can treat your symptoms that your experiencing and I’ll give you something for morning sickness but for right now, bed rest for at least one week you need to recover” Janier said sternly and gave them some healing remedies. You left with everyone thanking you, “pregnant, how did I miss that?” Janier asked aloud “have you done that before?” “Once I was learning how to become a healer” she chuckled, “I guess I had the advantage with my ability” you sighed stopping in your tracks.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked kneeling down in front of you, “it’s nothing” you told her “no it isn’t tell me” she insisted. “Why did you ask me to be a healer? Is it because of my ability?” you asked, “not just that you have a keen eye for detail and people trust you. Why are you so down about your ability?” she asked, tears began to fill your eyes and your heart began to race “I don’t want to push my friends and family away, or to be used that happened before I can’t do it again” you admitted. Tears ran down your face and you began to sob “Oh my dear, you know we won’t use you neither will the Orcs nor any of your friends” Janier told you embracing you in a warm hug. “You won’t push anyone away either, not us or your true friends” Kalaj said as he approached placing a hand on your shoulder. You stayed there for a while calmed down then straightened up wiping your tears, “Harmony you and your family are a part of our community and we are one big family. We have arguments but we are still family” Kalaj assured you, Janier stood up and excused herself “your last village was a bunch of idiots and assholes they lost a good person” he told you as you walked to the Tavern.

“The woodsman was ok” you told him wiping your eyes, “don’t apologise for crying” he said to you “how did you know I was going to apologise?” you asked “because you always say it after crying and you shouldn’t” he laughed. He took you to his table in the tavern and ordered some food “have you decided about your living arrangements?” he asked tilting his head, “uh yes actually I think I would like to live by myself” you told him. Kalaj smiled “good we will look around the village and find you a good place to live, there is also a clearing at the edge of the forest as well we can look after lunch” the food arrived. You tucked into your meal and began to relax one thing you could never do in your old village. After your meal you both paid and left to look at potential house locations there were a lot to look at, but you found the right place for you it was the clearing he mentioned on the edge of the village and of the forest and the nearest house was thirty feet away. “I had a feeling you would choose this location” he said smiling widely, “thank you chief” you said walking around the clearing, planning your layout.  
“Chief Kalaj, Harmony good afternoon” Gili shouted as she approached you both, “ah feeling better?” he asked “yes chief thank you” she replied. “What is the idea for the house?” he asked you as they approached, you gave them both an idea of what you were thinking for your cottage/house explaining you wanted it simple. The chief laughed loudly and assured you it would be simple and sturdy, “when do you leave for the Orc stronghold” he asked “tomorrow morning” you told them. Kalaj walked back to the village while you and Gili walked to the fields to see how the crops were doing, “I heard what happened and you will never push me away” Gili told you wrapping her arm around you “thanks Gili” you replied.

The crops were coming along nicely and in abundance, with that in mind you both decided to go fishing for the rest of the day. “Hey mind if we join you?” Renna asked with the rest of your friends “the more the merrier” you replied giggling as she tackled you playfully. At the river you all started fishing immediately getting some fish including an eel, you all stayed fishing for over four hours laughing and joking around. “Greetings stranger” Poldran shouted to a Centaur “greetings is your village nearby?” he asked. “Yes it is a short walk from here we about to pack up and head back you are welcome to join us” Gili told him, he nodded and stepped out of the shadow along with a female Centaur who was heavily pregnant. The male has light brown fur that run halfway up his back, his skin is fair, his hair is long and braided; he has a beard, strong chin and green eyes. The female has black fur and brown skin, her hair is long and free from braid, she has blue eyes, pink lips and a scar on her chin. 

You watched as they approached noticing he had an arrow in his flank, “Sir are you alright?” you asked approaching him slowly. “No not really, we must speak to the chief immediately” he replied looking to Keffa, “I will run ahead and get Janier ready” Keffa said running as fast as he could. You all walked in silence as you approached the village, Jinjo took the fish to the Ayana and said he would store the poles. The chief met you in the centre of the village before he could greet them however the male collapsed, “move him to my hut we need to remove that arrow, Harmony with me” Janier instructed the Minotaurs like an army. Four strong male Minotaurs came to aid the centaur as you followed Janier into her hut, “I am going to need your help the arrow may be too brittle for my hands” she told you. 

The male was barely conscious but you could tell he was in a lot of pain; his wife was outside talking to the chief. Janier looked at the arrow it was brittle and needed you to remove it, “you are going to have to get your fingers in the cut. Feel for the tip of the arrow and pull it out with your other hand one swift pull” Janier instructed you, rinsing your hands you put your left hand in the cut. “The binding around the arrowhead has come loose, I am going to have to pull it apart in two pieces” you told Janier pulling once for the stick. “I know this hurts sir I will be fast” you told the male who you weren’t sure heard you, digging your fingers in further you pulled out the flint arrowhead. Janier began to flush out the wound and applied a herbal balm, you cleaned your hands and helped Janier with bandaging him. When he was cleaned up he started to come around, “where am I?” he asked Janier explained where he was and his wife was outside.

He stood up thanked the both of you and asked to see the chief and his wife; you both accepted his thanks and walked out to see the Chief and his wife. “Hello Chief my name is Patrick and this is my wife Tricia, we come seeking shelter our village was attacked by poachers” Patrick explained holding his wife close. Kalaj’s eyes widened “Scouts! Scour the forest look for survivors and any sign of poachers!” he ordered “Yes chief!” they responded as they grabbed their weapons and torches and ran into the forest. “I am Chief Kalaj you are welcome here, we have a guest cabin you can stay in and we will provide you with food and water” he told them. He asked if you could show them the way “we aren’t normally this bare we were attacked as we were heading to bed” Tricia explained. “Its ok I might have some spare clothes you can wear” you told them, you opened the door and lit a fire and the lanterns. You looked through your trunk and found two tunics that would do nicely, “thank you” Patrick smiled putting the tunic on before looking to his wife who was looking very tired.

Gili came to the door “Harmony open up I brought food” she bellowed, you opened the door and started to laugh at her she was carrying six baskets two in each hand and one on each of her horns. You took the baskets from her horns and put them on the table, “eat up there is plenty to go around” she told everyone. You took a small plate as did the Centaurs then sat by the fire, “do you require any more blankets?” Gili asked “I think we will be ok thank you” Patrick said. You hugged Gili and said goodnight to her, the centaurs looked worried “is there something wrong?” you asked approaching them. “I haven’t felt my baby move since the poachers attacked two days ago” Tricia said saddened. “I can help examine you I don’t know if you know this but I have an ability…” before you could finish your sentence Patrick shouted “You’re the seer! You see into a species past and find lost knowledge?” he asked in amazement. Stunned you took a moment to reply “yes that is me, the first time I’ve been called Seer. But I can also see an individual’s injuries” you smirked and had a drink of water.

“Please can you see if the baby is ok?” Tricia asked shaking with fear; you put your plate down and assured her you would check her out. “Put your hands in mine and relax as much as you can” you instructed which she gladly complied, “you aren’t relaxing take a deep breath and let it go” you told her. After she let her breath out you knew what was wrong and you smiled, letting go of her hands you told her “your babies are fine. Your adrenaline is too high so your body is protecting your babies, a good night sleep and some lavender on the fire will help you. And rest for a few days NO manual labour for a while” you told her, she gave you a tight hug and started to weep uncontrollably Patrick joined in the hug too with an even tighter hug. You let them cry it took a while for them to let you go, “wait, babies?” Patrick asked releasing you from his hug. Tricia looked equally shocked “you didn’t know? You are having twins” you told them, their faces couldn’t contain their joy “thank you so much” Tricia cried again. 

You stood up and went to your bed and sat on the edge of it, you knew you had a long journey tomorrow so you decided to turn in for the night. After changing in the washroom you were greeted by the smell of lavender, you headed to bed and looked at the couple who had fallen asleep. When you got into bed you started to drift easily with the lavender, and the warmth of the bed you were glad.


	6. Chapter 6: journey to the stronghold

Chapter 6: Journey to the Stronghold

You woke up around six am and quietly started to get ready, after getting washed and dressed you walked into the living area. Putting your clothes into your trunk Tricia gasped loudly making you jump, “are you alright?” you asked “yes the baby kicked oh ho the baby kicked” she gasped again. You nodded to her as she lowered her head to sleep again, closing your trunk you heard a soft knocking at the door. Opening the door you were greeted by Chief Kalaj and two of his scouts, “Good morning Chief, Falla, Hama what can I do for you?” you asked. Falla walked past you and picked up your trunk while the chief asked you to come outside, “Harmony, are you sure you want to head to the Orc Stronghold with poachers out there?” he asked his voice laced with concern. “Yes Chief I know how to defend myself” you assured him, in the lantern light you could see his concern “alright I am sending Hama with you at least half of the way. When the Griffin arrives later today I will ask him to send an urgent message to the Stronghold and have their scouts meet you” he told you. You appreciated someone going with you and walked with them to the stables, “Chief if my parents write to you while I am away and someone goes to go to the human village will you please send this coin purse with them? It’s the earnings from their goods” you asked the chief.

“Of course I will see to it” he took the coin purse and helped you hitch Sally to your wagon, doing one final check to make sure you had everything Hama appeared with his small trunk and a sword and bow with arrows. Walking to the edge of the village you both climbed onto the wagon driver’s seat, “remember if either of you run into trouble use your horns. If you see any Centaurs or Cervitaurs send them to our village be safe both of you” the Chief said sternly, “we will chief see you in about ten days” you smiled “we will be safe chief I will make sure of it” Hama snorted. With that you started your journey it would take about three or four days before you would get to the stronghold, but you always liked the journey when you were 15 you were entrusted to complete the journey by yourself. 

Noon arrived and you decided to pull over to a nearby pond to give Sally a rest, unhitching her you got out your lunch you noticed Hama seemed on edge. “Are you alright?” you asked sitting on a log “yes I thought I heard something, anyway let’s eat” he sighed sitting down with a thump. Gili had packed you a lovely ham stew and freshly baked bread which you both enjoyed, halfway through your meal you heard a rustling come from behind you. You both sun around and saw five centaur and a Cervitaur coming out of the woods they all look defeated and in pain, “please may we have some water” the Cervitaur asked gesturing to the pond Hama stood and helped them to stand “please drink. I will see to your wounds” you told them heading to the wagon, bringing out your healing supplies you began to clean out their cuts and bound them. The Cervitaur names Wind Runner had the worst injuries, his antlers were snapped off, his skin on his forearms were torn, his hooves were worn down and his left eye was blood shot and the lid wasn’t closing properly. “Hama we may need to call for help” you told him as you finished with his antlers, “I agree stay with them I will see if I can spot any scouts” he told you before running off.

He ran off like an arrow while you helped the others “miss have you seen any more of our people?” a young centaur asked, “please call me Harmony and yes there are two centaurs in the Minotaur village” you replied with a warm smile. There was a collective sigh at hearing that some of them were found and safe, “Harmony over here!” Hama shouted with a group of scouts following him you waved to them as they ran closer. “I found some hunters to help them some have gone back for a wagon to carry the injured, we should get going they will be safe” he explained you nodded and packed up your things while Hama hitched sally to the wagon. Bidding everyone goodbye you went back to wagon and headed to the Stronghold.

The rest of the day was uneventful there were a few other centaurs you told them were to go for safety, “there is an old shack over this hill we can call it a night there if you like” Hama said as he stretched “good idea” you agreed motioning Sally to carry on. Pulling up to the shack you both made camp for the night, Hama walked off for a few minutes and returned with a pale of water and put it next to the fire. Unrolling your furs to rest Hama asked “How did you become friends with the Orcs?” looking up you smirked “I thought everyone in the village knew the story” you replied sitting on your fur. “I’ve heard many versions but I want to hear your version” he smiled goofily, “I will tell you but if the Orcs tell the same story don’t act surprised” you warned him. 

“When I was 12 my parents and I went to the stronghold because they heard of my parent's talents. When we arrived we were greeted by the traditional grunts and scowls that is just their way, a few of them were talkative like the chieftain and the healer and our escort, but the rest you had to gain their trust. We had been there for a few hours and some of the children asked if I wanted to play, I got the ok from my parents and we played a few games. It was cut short though, by a cave in from their mine, everyone gathered to help if they could move rubble, bringing lumber and medical supplies that sort of thing. One hour went by and everyone was getting concerned ‘hey we are here’ we heard ‘we hear you, what happened? Who is hurt?’ the chief shouted. We found out that one of the main support beams had snapped and out of 15 miners 7 were hurt, there was a small gap between the rocks that was providing light and air to them.

“’ We need to send someone down there to give them supplies’ the chief said all the Orc children were too big to fit in the hole, ‘I volunteer’ I said my parents were worried but trusted me to do it. I had to change my clothes to pants and they gave me a rope and supplied to take down there, some scrapes and bumps and bruises later I got to the group all of them were very happy to see me. Lazgar the mine supervisor helped me down from the hole and helped to treat the injured, I was treating a male with a head injury when I noticed his tusks were changing colour from yellow to orange in seconds. I looked at Lazgar’s tusk and hers were still yellow, I used my abilities and discovered something worrying ‘Chief we need charcoal and rags down here now!’ I shouted ‘why?’ he asked ‘toxic fumes are down here it's poisoning us’ I explained. 

“He asked my parents if I was mad but they explained my gift to him and how I helped your people. He sent down what I asked for and doubled the efforts to clear and secure the mine, he also asked a neighbouring stronghold to spare their mage to help theirs contain the fumes. I showed everyone how to make a breathing mask and we waited for nearly two hours before we felt an amazing breeze come from the entrance. Everyone cheered and the injured were tended to and everyone was cleared out of the mine for the mage’s to contain the fumes that turned out to be gas. When I saw my parents I was kissed and hugged before I had something to eat, the chief came up to me and smiled ‘you are a sneaky one hiding a gift like that. But a wise move we may need your help with everyone in the stronghold over the next few days, you and your family are always welcome here’ he said ruffling my hair.” You told him taking off your shoes, “Incredible then why did you come back a few days later with braided hair?” he asked lying down. “That was a thank you from the families in the stronghold, whenever I return to that stronghold I spend at least an hour to have my hair braided. And the beads I kept from the first time it was done” you smiled clutching a pouch on your belt.

You took turns staying awake in a 4 hour shifts when dawn rose Hama quietly lifted you and put you in the wagon and started back on the road. You woke up ten minutes after he put you in the wagon “Morning” he smiled, “good morning why didn’t you wake me?” you asked rolling up your fur “I wanted to give you some more time to sleep you were tossing and turning when you fell asleep this morning” he explained. “Oh thank you anyway” you said joining him up front rubbing your eyes, “no problem is anything worrying you?” he asked “no not really I usually have trouble sleeping when I travel” you said to him. “Alright I am here is you want to talk” he chuffed “thanks same goes” you smiled.

You spent the next two days travelling and having light conversations and helping Centaurs and Cervitaurs find shelter. You would be at the stronghold by noon the next day so you both decided to set up camp for the night, unrolling your furs and lighting a fire you began to settle for the night. “I don’t like sleeping out in the open” you said rather abruptly to Hama, he frowned and sat beside you “why?” he asked kindly. You took a deep shaky breath “you know my former village hates me, well the other children would corner me and tell me stories about bandits and undesirable ‘creatures’ abducting me in the night. Especially if I was camping out under the stars they would go to my window at night and start banging on it at night, I at one point slept in the attic for a decent night sleep how stupid is that” you scoffed. His hand landed on your shoulder gently “It isn’t stupid at all, I am afraid of the dark and I have to have some candles or a fire to help me sleep. In time you will get over your fears and we can train you in combat if you like” he said you looked at him and smiled “thanks I haven’t told Gili this yet my parents know about it”.

He took the first watch while you slept. You woke up to relieve him only to find he wasn’t there, looking around you spotted him coming from the forest. “Hama…” you were cut off “Harmony get on the Sally and ride like hell to the Stronghold, we have a huge party of poachers heading this way tell them where I am” he told you as he put you on Sally. You nodded and said “be safe ill get help” you rode quickly towards the stronghold “Sally I know you can get to the stronghold fast show me how fast” you whispered in her ear. She heard you and ran faster than you ever thought possible, it still took a few hours to get there but you finally saw the lanterns of the stronghold. “Open the gates!” you shouted loudly, an Orc spotted you and opened the gate wide enough for you to get inside. On the other side was a wall of Orcs their weapons drawn, “Weapons down its Harmony” The chief ordered as he approached you.

Chief Vakgu is six foot 6 with long brown braided hair and olive green skin, emerald green eyes, he has scars scattered across his face, his tusks are larger than most of his Stronghold about one inch past his lower lip. He wears rugged leather pants and a chest harness, he alternated between wearing his fur cloak he always wears his weapons and his thick boots. He is a tough man but is a gentle giant with children, before making a conclusion or a judgment he listens before acting. Orcs from other Strongholds hold him in high regard.

“Chief Vakgu I am sorry for the late intrusion but this is an emergency” you proceeded to tell him what had happened, his green eyes became enraged “Troops find and support Hama. Rid the woods of the poachers and bring any survivors here, find their camp and free those who are captured” he bellowed, a deafening sound filled the air over thirty troops left the camp with weapons drawn and headed out of the gate. Even with thirty troops gone it was not undefended Vakgu helped you off your horse and walked with you to the stables, “Chief Kalaj sent a message to us a few days ago told us everything. Are you happy you no longer have to go back to your own village?” he asked, “yes I am really happy” you sighed “what is it?” he asked “I am just worried about Hama and your troops” you told him closing the stable door. He smiled widely “Ah don’t worry lass, they will all be fine trust me” he assured you.


	7. chapter 7: Relpavik Stronghold

Chapter 7: Relpavik Stronghold

You had given Sally a good brushing and were assured by Rancher Rulda that she would be fine, so you walked with Vakgu to his hut to fill in the council of Orc Elders. “Aka’Magosh council members” you both greeted to the council, “Aka’Magosh” they greeted in return as you both sat down among the group. You waited for Vakgu to sit first then sat down “Harmony we got the letter from the Minotaur village and it explained what had happened to the Centaur and Cervitaur village. It also mentioned that they had taken in some refugees; we also have had some refugees and given them shelter from what we can gather it was a large settlement. When you were on your way here how many did you encounter?” an older female asked “we encountered ten on our way here, Hama said he spotted more before he sent me ahead” you replied. You answered a few more questions before the meeting was concluded; “well I think it’s time to braid your hair” the older female stood and dragged you towards her family. 

Her name is Hafa Daggershield, her family was one of the first to settle Relpavik stronghold along with the chieftains and seven other families. “My children have been waiting for you and to braid your hair” she smiled, “why exactly? I am not anything special” you said confused “they love spending time with you and to hear stories from you. And you know some of them wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, in that cave in you rescued 4 pregnant mothers or had you forgotten that?” Hafa chuckled and walked into the house. Cheers greeted you both as her children and grandchildren ran towards you, “it’s great to see you all again” you called out as you were being manoeuvred to a stool near the hearth. They began to wash and comb your hair before braiding it, when they were braiding them; they all went really quiet as they were concentrating. 

“Oh finally you’re here!” a familiar voice called out, “Well met Trenton” you waved from the group of children. Trenton was the first friend you met when you arrived, he is six foot tall but was still growing, dark green skin, brown eyes, a scar on his nose and wears typical hunting gear his name is not a typical Orc name as he was born in a trench during a minor skirmish and his father’s name Balton. “They haven’t shut up for two days been practicing their braids with rope and bowstrings” he laughed sitting down at the table, “How is your family?” you asked “everyone is good thanks some are out there now trying to help the Centaurs” he replied. It took an hour for your hair to be braided and the bag of beads was empty, “children get ready for school” Hafa called out from the kitchen they groaned and disappeared. “Harmony, will you be at the school later on? The children will want to hear the story again” Hafa asked, “yes I will be there after lunch” you replied shaking your head.

“Ma we are going for a walk see you later” Trenton said gesturing you out of the house, “ok don’t neglect your duties” she called back. Once you were outside you asked “what duties?” “I have been charged with teaching the younger ones to track and plant basic traps” he explained “congratulations” you said patting his shoulder. He was proud of his accomplishment and grunted “did you bring my Ma’s order?” he asked “oh no my wagon!” you exclaimed “I left it at our camp with Hama”, “the troops will bring it don’t worry” he said trying to calm you down. There was a commotion at the main entrance so you both went to investigate, “they found Hama and a lot of survivors” the chief announced to the crowd. The doors opened revealing 40 centaurs and Cervitaurs and a beaten and bruised Hama, and in the background a group of poachers mainly humans and some half Orcs and one Shokan who are closely related to Orcs and trolls. Your wagon was being used to carry some children and injured, “Harmony we could use your help” Leara called out with three other healers.

Leara is the main healer of the Stronghold her three students are also her children and love to help out where they can. You ran over and put on an apron they had ready for you, the injured were moved to the common house so they could be assessed and treated. You all got to work cleaning and dressing injuries, giving food and water and trying to calm the young who couldn’t see their families. You came across an injured male centaur and something caught your eye, “Sir are you alright?” you asked he didn’t reply so you called over Leara “look at his eye its turned upwards” you explained. You took his hands and used your ability “it’s something with his head I can feel the pressure building there” you explained through gritted teeth, “Alright we need to relieve the pressure” Leara said “HELP!” her daughter shouted from behind her. A Cervitaur was going downhill “Harmony pierce his head with a small hole you can do it” she shouted to you, you grabbed a nearby dagger and asked if that would be ok with a yes you started. You had seen where to make the hole you had seen it a few times, you lined up to do the procedure and gradually applied the pressure until you heard the bone faintly crack.

It was an instant relief you took some bandages and made a pad to absorb the blood, a few minutes later you started to bandage him properly “you have done a great job. His eye is normal and his pulse is back to normal” Leara praised looking over your shoulder, you all carried on healing the rest of the refugees and the Orcs. You went to Hama who was sat talking with his friend from the village “ah here she is how are you?” he asked happily you frowned and replied “really? You’re beaten up and you act like nothing happened”. He smirked “yeah sorry to worry you” he bowed his head in apology; you looked him over and saw he had a few cuts on his knuckles and a few bruises to be sure you took his hands. “You have a cracked rib you will be sore for a few days” you told him, you nodded “thanks for everything Hama” you smiled “no worries” he replied patting your back. It was another hour before Leara said everyone was seen to and you all were free to go, you left the common house and went to go and wash your hands and apron with the others.

“Hey I’ll wash your apron you did great in there” Grunda smiled slapping you on your shoulder, “thanks” you grunted handing her your apron “let’s get some food” Hujan smiled dragging you with her. You were hungry to “I need my coin purse” you said “no you don’t it’s on us” Hujan said bringing you in for a hug, “you know you don’t need to keep paying for me” you gasped. They assured you that they wanted to and that you were the best friend, in the tavern you had roast chicken and vegetables with a mug of water and a conversation with the three of them. They mainly talked about work and the boys in the village who had been taking notice of them, you told them what happened from your village and they cheered for you saying you deserved a better village and that the Minotaur village was a great fit. “I had best check my wagon see if everything is there” you told them “we will come with you” they said following you out of the door. Suellen gasped at the sight of the Shokan “hey don’t make eye contact” Grunda told her taking her arm, all the captives were tied up and under heavy custody. 

You got to your wagon and took out your order book and started to take inventory, double checking everything was there including yours and Hama’s trunks. You were very relieved that everything was there “Ladies I need to talk to Harmony” the chief said approaching you, they left leaving you alone with the chief “I need your help with something. The Shokan refuses to talk unless you are there, he says you will be able to tell us if he is telling the truth” he explained leaning on your wagon. You were shocked by that “uh chief I don’t know if someone is telling the truth, I don’t know if my abilities’ can even tell me that” you told him truthfully. He smiled softly “I know but he refuses to talk unless you are there” he shrugged lightly, you were silent for a while then said “I have to go to the school then I am free” “thank you I will have Trenton escort you”. He walked away leaving you thinking on the wagon ‘how the heck can I help?’ you thought, you walked to the school and entered quietly some of the kids were busy eating and others were playing. 

Narra the teacher smiled and waved at you gesturing you to quietly move towards her. Narra is a six foot 6 Orc, her hair is long and light brown braided and full of beads, she wears a tunic and hide pants, her boots are leather and fur, her eyes are ice blue and her tusks white with gold bands on each one. You approached her and greeted quietly “Aka’Magosh Narra, how are you today?” “Aka’Magosh Harmony, I am good thanks grateful for some peace and quiet. How are you?” she asked you headed to her table and sat on the stool, “I am very well thank you happy to be back” you smiled leaning on her table and watching the children. “They have been asking daily ‘when is Harmony coming?’ they are going to go crazy when they see you” she told you with a wincing smile. You smiled “don’t worry ill try to keep them calm” Narra chuckled and leaned in her chair watching the children eat and play.  
You both conversed for a while then you hid in the cupboard to the side of the chalk board, “Alright children time to come inside, take your seats!” Narra announced the children all piled in and took their seats and went silent. “Children what do you want to do next? More tracking lessons or wait for our special quest?” she asked, “Wait for Harmony!” they all shouted that was your cue you knocked on the door of the cupboard. “Children which door did that come from?” she asked you could hear them shuffling in their seats “come in Harmony” Narra called. You smiled and opened the cupboard door stepping out to see a sea of happy excited faces, “Hello everyone” you said waving to them they all cheered and stood from their seats. “Alright I missed you all too, sit down and I will tell you a story” you shouted over the cheering.

Instantly they sat down and you asked “what story do you want to hear?” but you already knew the answer, “Mine collapse” they shouted all with wide eyes and eager to listen. You started to tell the story describing everything you did that day and how you used your abilities to save them from the gas, “and that is why children we have a pouch of charcoal and rags with us at all times” Narra told them patting her pouch. “Yes Miss Narra” they all held there pouches and smiled, “now Harmony has to go now but I'm sure she will tell you more stories soon” Narra told them. A choir of groans filled the room “goodbye everyone” you called as you left the room, when you opened the door you were met with Trenton stepping out and closing the door he nudged you. “What?” you asked elbowing him in his rib, “look over there” he motioned his head to the right and you saw his sister fighting with a male Orc. “What is going on?” you asked “that is Feldan from the Fist tree stronghold he has a major crush on Yahka, he is attempting to gain her favour and looks like he is failing miserably but you never know” he laughed as they walked to the cells.

Before you got to the Chief came out to meet you, “Hello chief is something wrong?” you asked he frowned and took a breath. “I know your ability is recovering lost knowledge is there anything else about your ability?” he asked, you thought for a few minutes “yes diagnosing ailments as you know but lately I can tell if someone is involuntarily tensing. I don’t know if that helps” you told them Vakgu hummed for a moment then said, “that might be useful let’s hear what he has to say first then go from their” he told you walking back towards the cells. “Chief is it OK if I stay with you?” Trenton asked, “Yes as back up stay close to the door” he told him. The cells were well lit with chains and some prisoners they had just captured; at the very back under heavy guard was the Shokan as soon as you entered the door his eyes locked on you. “Harmony I want you to use your ability as you normally do and get a feel for him, then speak to me afterwards we will go from their” Vakgu told you.

You nodded and followed him each step your nerves went up a notch even though you knew you would be safe you still became nervous. The chief nodded to you and you walked up to the Shokan who had a neutral look on his face, his hands all four of them were bound behind his back you stepped behind him and took the top pair of his hands. “Relax please and clear your mind” you told him as calmly as you could manage, he took a very big breath and exhaled visibly relaxing you closed your eyes and started to use your abilities. You saw his peoples lost knowledge as well as some other knowledge about his people one of which would prove very useful. You let go of his hands and walked to Vakgu and spoke privately with him “His people’s lost knowledge is an interesting one they can see when people are lying by observing eyes and body language, put that with the tensing I know of it might help discover the truth” you explained. The chief seemed pleased with this and started to ask him questions with you standing confidently by his side, “what is your name?” Vakgu asked. “I am Carse Asseg of the Kunuta region” he replied gruffly tilting his head up to face Chief Vakgu, “why are you here?” the chief asked “I was ordered here to hunt game for the winter. When I saw we were hunting Centaurs and Cervitaurs I wanted no part in it, I do not like hunting sentient species I tried to cover them as the escape” he said kneeling up. The chief looked at you and you nodded slightly, “Can any of the survivors verify that? Or the team you were with?” Vakgu asked “Yes a mated pair the female was pregnant, and a young Cervitaur who had his antlers removed” he replied.

After another hour Chief Vakgu walked out of the cells with you in tow, Trenton soon followed “Is he being truthful?” Vakgu asked his hands on his hips. “For the most part I don’t know about the family and the Cervitaur, I feel like he is holding something back though” you told him crossing your arms. “I know he is what that may be I do not know, for now I am going to look into the family and the Cervitaurs” Vakgu said, “I think they may be at the Minotaur village I saw a mated pair when I left and a Cervitaur who had a bloody head” you told him. Chief Vakgu nodded and explained he would call for the Griffin to send an important message to Chief Kalaj, bidding you both a good day he walked away. Yawning Trenton escorted you to the guest hut “sleep well I will see you tomorrow” he yawned and walked away; bidding him goodnight you went inside and sat on a bed.


	8. chapter 8: Carse's Pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information is revealed about Harmony  
> Carse make a startling pledge

Chapter 8: Carse’s Pledge

You woke up just after dawn and were a bit surprised to find your shoes were removed and you were covered by the blanket, looking around you spotted Hama on a bedroll fast asleep you smiled and silently got your shoes on. ‘After yesterday he could use the sleep’ you thought and put the blanket over his bareback, he grumbled sleepily while you silently slipped out of the room. You closed the door silently turning around you jumped when you came face to face with Starfeather the Griffin, he was one of the couriers he was a stunning griffin his feathers when the light hit them just right they sparkled like stars. “Well met Harmony” he greeted “well met Starfeather good to see you again” you said, “I have a letter for you” he chirped rummaging through his large satchel. “Here you go, do you know if Chief Vakgu is awake?” he asked taking the letter you and thought for a moment, “I think he might be” you replied he nodded to you and left to find the chief. 

You headed to your wagon you still had an hour before the Market opened so you decided to read the letter; it was from your parents it read:

Hello Harmony

We may be more than a month as your Father has been requested to play for another wedding; it is for a family that attended a wedding and loved your father’s music. If something changes we will write to you, take care of yourself 

Love Ma and Da.

You put the letter away and walked to get a cart for your wares, there were some Orcs getting their carts out you waited in line so you could get a cart. You got your cart and headed to your wagon to load up your goods then pulled it to the market, it was slightly uphill but not by much. You organised your orders and before long the market was opened by the wife of the chief, she was also your first customer “Good morning do you have my order?” she asked leaning on the cart. “Good morning Hija yes your order is right here” you told her, after a quick inspection she grunted happily and paid you “have a nice day” she smirked and you replied in kind.

As the day went on almost all your orders had gone, Starfeather returned and ran to meet the chief who was leaving the training area. You couldn’t watch as more customers approached and bought their order, you had one more item to sell so you waited patiently for another few hours until he got off his patrol then ran towards you. “Hi sorry I'm a bit late, oh you got it here you go your payment. Have a great day!” he shouted as he ran home with your inventory empty you packed your stall away, moving your stall to the barn which only had a few cows and sheep in it at the moment and the winter stock was starting to pile up. 

Walking out of the barn you decided to check on Sally who was happily munching on some parsnips and mint, “hey good girl you have been through a lot here you go” you said to her brushing her. You were finishing off and braiding her mane over her eyes when chief Vakgu tapped your shoulder, “oh chief how are you?” you asked “I am good and you?” he asked you simply nodded. “I must ask for your help once again, I received a letter and the people he mentioned, confirm he freed them and that they will vouch for him. I want to ask him some questions to be on the safe side will you be there?” he asked, you turned to face him “of course I will help” you assured him.   
You entered the cells finding Carse untied and standing tall and waiting for the Chief and you to enter, to your surprise he bowed to you both “you may be seated Carse Asseg” Vakgu assured as he took his own seat hand on his blade. You sat between the pair of them noticing in the back two Orc guards their eyes locked onto Carse. Vakgu looked at you and you asked for Carse’s hand which he gave to you without question, “how did you cover your tracks for freeing the Centaurs and Cervitaurs?” he asked. “I unlocked the cages after I drugged the men, once they were out I told them to run in a single line then I covered their tracks. In the morning I would act like I was also drugged” Carse explained, “do you plan on returning to your region?” Vakgu asked. His hand squeezed yours “I cannot return I would be executed for not fulfilling my orders, unless my family takes matters into their own hands. They do not follow the ways of my people we are known as the outcast among most of my people” he explained with a heavy heart, “would you work with my people or Minotaurs or be a mercenary?” Vakgu asked narrowing his eyes.

“If I was given the opportunity to work alongside either I would and be loyal to those I work for, If not I would do odd jobs where I could find them” he answered honestly releasing his grip slightly. After more questions Vakgu asked to speak with you, “is he telling the truth?” he asked in a hushed voice “yes chief he is. Especially with not being able to return home and being loyal to those he would work with” you told him, Vakgu patted your shoulder “Carse Asseg you are free to roam around the stronghold. No guards will be necessary but all of us will be watching you until you have proven yourself, you can leave with our patrols and traders but not alone do you understand?” Vakgu explains to him. Carse kneels “I understand and pledge myself to you and your Stronghold,” he says before standing up, Chief Vakgu bows slightly and walks outside you follow as well as Carse as soon as he is outside he inhales deeply and stretches his four arms before dropping them down.

The three of you walked to the centre of the stronghold where the chief announced the newest edition, he was met with mixed emotions but he was welcomed he had somewhat proven himself to some of the Orcs but he still needed to gain the Orcs favour. You proceeded to the tavern meeting Hama on the way who looked a bit tipsy he admitted he had a drinking contest with his friend Anissa she was an avid drinker but Hama won. “Go to bed before you fall down” you ordered, Hama nodded and stumbled back to the guest cabin. You entered the tavern and sat down in the far corner all your friends were busy preparing for winter, as you waited for your food to arrive you decided to read a book you bought. Not even one chapter in someone cleared their throat to get your attention you looked up to see Carse in his armour “Hello again may I join you?” he asked politely, stunned you replied “uh sure” closing your book and putting it on the table.

He sat down “I suppose you are wondering how I knew you could tell I was lying” he said folding his hands together. “I admit I am curious, how do you know about me?” you asked leaning back into your seat, “you are known throughout the land and word got to a village we were trading at. Among my people, we told stories of people like you who had extraordinary abilities, some of them were born into our clan and some were not, your ability it seems is unique to Humans we tell tales of humans with your ability. You are the first to be born with this ability in over one hundred years, the others before you never passed on the knowledge they learned to others for fear it would be used against them and they would die” he explained. You were fascinated but remained silent “I asked for you in the room because I knew you would get the knowledge, I also wanted to see if you were here” he admitted.

“Thank you for being truthful, let me ask you a question if I wasn’t here would you have still told the truth or made something up?” you asked staring at him. “I would have told the truth” was all he said, your train of thought was interrupted when your meal arrived, Carse ordered the same as you and it arrived moments later and the two of you ate your meal. “In your village what did you do besides hunting?” you asked, he appeared shocked then replied “I was a horse breeder and I also used to be a Fletcher” he replied. “You are a Fletcher?!” Ladana asked as she was walking to a table “this is Ladana the stronghold’s Fletcher” you introduced. “Yes miss I was in my village” he replied smiling softly “I have a huge amount of arrows and bows to get ready, care to lend a hand?” she asked her voice laced with excitement. Carse laughed “Which hand, I have four you know” both you and Ladana laughed loudly, when Ladana got her breath back she replied “all your hands will be useful come to my shop at dawn and we can get started” he nodded and she walked away.

You conversed for a few hours before you decided to call it a night, “goodnight Harmony” Carse said as you left, you bid him goodnight and headed to the guest cabin. You entered seeing Hama sprawled out on the floor snoring softly; you changed your clothes for bed and climbed into bed. Snoring never bothered you when you were trying to sleep, it was easy for you to drift off.


	9. Chapter 9: Building a new settlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volunteers help rebuild what the Centaur and cervitaurs lost

Chapter 9: Building a new settlement

After five days the Centaurs and Cervitaurs were finally deemed well enough to travel, but they were determined to help with the crops before winter started. Chief Vakgu and Chief Kalaj had met and offered them sanctuary in their territories and even places to stay in their villages; you walked to meet the two chiefs who were on their way to meet you. “Ah Harmony, good afternoon we wanted to speak to you. Do you trust Carse?” Kalaj asked, stunned you replied “I have only spoken to him a few times but it trust him. Is something wrong?” you asked, they sat at a table with a centaur leader and a Cervitaur leader “No nothing is wrong but we could use your opinion on something” Vakgu said. They all looked at each other before speaking “we agreed to help the Centaurs and Cervitaurs rebuild a settlement in a clearing in the woods, on the edge of both of our territories. We were considering sending Carse to help as he is proving to be very helpful and has freed them, however we still feel uncertain about him” Kalaj admitted with the others nodding in agreement.

They told you there concerns of how he could defect but you knew the answer, “he won’t defect. His people when they make an oath like he did after judging him, they are bound by their blood and their honour to see it through to the end. He told me he severed all ties to his home and he will not be returning or communicating with them, if he does assassins will hunt him down until he is dead he has no place back home. If you are concerned I will go and help your peoples rebuild and keep an eye on Carse” you told them. They all looked at you in shock and awe, “are you sure?” Vakgu asked “of course I am sure. I can keep an eye on him without it seeming obvious and also help out with building the new settlement” you assured them with a smile. “My name is Harold leader of the Centaurs and this is Kilien leader of the Cervitaurs” Harold introduced “we would be grateful for you to join us” Kilien smiled.

Everyone agreed you offered the use of your wagon to help carry supplies which they were grateful for. When you all left the cabin the supplies were loaded and everyone was getting ready to leave. The younger ones and some of the elderly remained behind to get started on crops, Trenton was one of the ones who volunteered as well as Hujan she is the adventurous type but loves to heal others as well. You had your trunk loaded onto the wagon as well as Hama’s trunk who also volunteered, but you suspected mainly to protect you. Everything was ready for the journey you made sure Sally was ready to go, then you set off it was a two days travel but you were excited to help build a new settlement. Trenton knew where you were going and lead the way he showed everyone where the easiest tracks were for the wagon, you had to go through the forest to get to the clearing it was a well hidden area that was ideal to live their lives peacefully.

You all finally arrived at the huge clearing, tired but ready to work “Ok scouts look for good farmland around us. This clearing is big enough to start our settlement let’s get to work” Harold smiled grabbing an axe as well as some string to start plotting houses. Carse helped unload the wagons while you organised them into piles, Kilien joined Harold and almost immediately they started to order everyone around. Within minutes everyone was starting to chop trees and to find good boulder’s and stones that were to be used for foundations, hearths and wells. Carse took an axe and started to chop down some trees while you and Hujan pitched a healers tent, the Centaur healer was still recovering so Hujan was the temporary healer “So I take it I am your assistant?” you asked with a smile. “I guess you are” she chuckled “Sirs we found good farm land we can get it ready and have crops planted by tonight. We can have a good amount of crops for winter, possibly enough to trade” a young Centaur beamed “show us” Kilien said. They returned with wide smiles “those not working on boulder gathering or chopping trees follow Parr to the farm land, there is a river nearby as well we have to get things planted for dawn” Kilien told everyone. 

You noticed Harold was looking worried his ears kept flicking and he was pacing, you approached him “Harold are you ok?” you asked “somewhat Harmony, we have three good months before winter sets in. That isn’t a lot of time to grow crops, build, and prepare for winter” he sighed, Carse over heard you “If I may, you have seeds that grow fast both in summer and in winter. Plant plenty of those crops then trade them for things you will need for winter” he told them, “what crops would you recommend” Kilien asked crossing his arms “Radishes, spinach, lettuce, dwarf beans and carrots for now then when winter comes I would plant Broad beans, peas, asparagus, garlic, mustard and rocket” Carse concluded Kilien was impressed “I agree I will spread the word of what to plant” Kilien smiled. 

Come lunch time there were several foundations in place, and everyone was getting hungry but thankfully you had been busy working on a large vegetable stew for everyone. the meal made everyone smile it was basic but enough to give everyone the energy they needed, you heard rustling come from behind you Hama stood bearing his weapon ready for an attack. You stood and recognised who it was “Laan what are you doing here?” you asked, Hama lowered his weapon “I heard about rebuilding the Centaur/Cervitaur village and I wanted to offer my help” he explained. “Laan thank you how can you help us?” Harold asked, Laan chuckled “well I have a strong tail good for lifting and I also have upper body strength. There is also a hot spring in a cave nearby, I know this area very well my sister and I used to hunt around here” he explained. “We are grateful for your help just confused why a Naga would help, I don’t mean any offence” Harold admitted. Laan nodded “None taken my sister and I were helped when we were younger, we were rescued by a human and we made a vow to help others like she did. Also I only eat twice a week and even then its boars, rabbits and other smaller animals only what I need” he smiled flicking his tongue. Everyone welcomed Laan with open arms and he was very helpful when it came to lifting heavy logs.

After a week the settlement was coming along nicely, four buildings had been made and another eight were half done. Carse was a big help his strength, you spotted him more than once holding two logs at once while they were drove into the ground. You noticed he seemed to feel relaxed around the others and the others often asked him to join them for meals, judging by the progress of the village you figured by the start of autumn they would be finished. Some of the injured arrived ready to work, you told them not to exert themselves to which they nodded. On your way to the river you spotted some fruit bearing trees, in the rush to get crops ready no one noticed the rich bounty around them. “Harold, Kilien I need to show you something” you called to them, in minutes they were by your side along with a few others “look up” you told them with a smile. “Oh wow! They look ready to harvest” Harold smiled “we need to harvest these now” Kilien called out excitedly. “I can help I will start climbing” you told them; “I will get some volunteers and baskets” Harold said and ran off.

You reached the first of the branches and started to pick the fruit, the trees had apples, lemons, peaches, oranges and figs “we are ready down here” a young Cervitaur shouted to you. You started dropping fruit down for them to catch them with blankets and some nets, it took hours but you managed to get half of the trees harvested and all the baskets were full. “Use my wagon to empty the baskets and we can get more down” you shouted down to them, you weren’t expecting them to bring your wagon to the trees it made you laugh but it made sense. Hours later you finally finished gathering the fruit, it was a huge harvest to the relief of everyone they weren’t going to go hungry over winter. You climbed back down and grabbed your buckets and filled them with water “need some help?” Carse asked, you smiled “if you want to help” leaning down you took a bucket while he took another and walked back towards the village. “I am happy the village is coming along” Carse said to you, “I think it will be ready before the first frost” you told him. 

You talked on your way back “I wonder if there is a saw mill around here, we could cut the logs a lot faster and build the village faster” he said aloud. You remembered Laan said he knew the area and wondered if he knew anyone who could help, back in the village you noticed another house was built including a hearth and windows. You took the buckets back to Hujan’s tent and asked if she had seen Laan, “he went to the common house with Harold” she told you taking a bucket off you. “I won’t be long” you told her and went to find Laan who was coming out of the common house, you told him what Carse had said and he thought for a moment “hmm oh yes! Githla and her brother Pollus own a saw mill they are both dwarf inventers and they own a saw mill, we can go see them tomorrow if you like they don’t live to far away” he told you, you agreed and told the village leaders who were thrilled “we will write a list on how much we will need and see what we can offer to trade” they told you.

The next morning you woke up early and met with Laan and made your way to the sawmill, “I meant to ask how are your teeth?” you asked. He laughed and replied “much better thank you, it was about a week before I didn’t need the healing pack” he showed you his gums and they were looking healthy again. It took an hour to walk to the sawmill and it was beautiful it was by the river, behind the house was a meadow you assumed, a flourishing forest, garden, a huge dwarf built boiler and a well. Laan knocked on the door and was greeted by a muscular female dwarf; “Laan my old friend how are you?” she cheered then left the house along with a male dwarf who was as happy to see Laan. “This is my friend Harmony, we are helping rebuild a village for centaurs and Cervitaurs and we were wondering if we can make a deal for the use of your saw mill” he explained, “we would be happy to help we were hoping to relocate our home at some point. How much do you need?” Pollus asked you handed him your list “we have half of this already cut and ready for use, we can get to work on the rest immediately we can negotiate when we have loaded the wagons” Pollus grunted. 

All the wagons were filled in a few short hours “let’s get these to the village and we can discuss a trade” Githla said as she climbed onto the wagon clicking her tongue to motion her horse to move. You lead the way back to the village talking with the three of them, you were having such a good time that the hour soon passed and you were back in the village. Harold and Kilien met all of you and started to work out a good trade, while the others came to help distribute the wood to the building most in need. Evening approached and the village finally started to look like a village all the essential buildings were built even the healers cabin, the tent was now being used for a temporary house, you had moved all the healing supplies with Hujan who had the hearth alight and the supplies stored. You both went to the newly built tavern that was finished that day before noon mainly to look at it but hoped there was some food, there was a huge crowd piling into the tavern before you reached the door Carse called you from the side door “hey I brought you both some food and drink”. You followed him to a tree stump and sat on the soft grass and ate some freshly made soup and tea, “these are well earned” Carse sighed “I agree” Hujan yawned as she picked up a bowl “Mind if we join you?” Trenton asked with Hama and Laan in tow. The six of you sat down in the cool autumn air had your meal and shared stories, it felt wonderful to have such good friends you thought to smile and have fun.

After two more weeks the village was almost finished there was several homes built, and plenty of stores and communal areas to live in for the winter. “Everyone please gather around” Kilien called out you all did, “We have made much progress in building a new home for all of us to live. We have food, shelter, water and more importantly good friends who volunteered their time and effort” Harold clapped his hands and stomped his hooves in thanks along with the rest of you. “With the progress we have made and our people returned to us we are ready for winter, we know that all of you must prepare for winter and we will help you in any way we can. You are all always welcome here” Harold concluded, you knew what he was saying ‘thank you for your help you may leave knowing we will survive’. The Centaur healer returned the day before so you, Hama and Hujan were ready to leave, Carse had finished for the winter as well but you weren’t sure about Laan and Trenton. You returned to your wagon that was free of fruit finding Hama and Trenton hitching sally to the wagon, “hey there you both are you ready to go?” Trenton asked sitting on the rider’s bench. “yeah we are” Hujan smiled stretching before climbing into the wagon, Hama climbed into the back while you climbed into the front with Trenton. “Let’s get back to the stronghold and report in, then we can make plans to get you home” Trenton said everyone agreed and bid the village goodbye and everyone waved you off.


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony celebrated her birthday with all of her amazing friends

Chapter 10: Birthday surprise 

You finally arrived at the Stronghold and you were all very tired, “Chief they are back” a lookout shouted and the doors opened to a welcoming crowd of Orcs. You rode Sally to the centre of the crowd and got off the wagon, “welcome back how did the rebuilding go?” Chief Vakgu asked you all, Trenton started to report everything that happened from day one. “In three weeks you all accomplished much, they have a new home and we have new allies and a village to trace with, well done all of you” Vakgu congratulated you all. “One thing seems to have gone amiss though” he began and turned to you with a mischievous look, it made you feel slightly uneasy “Happy Birthday Harmony” he said with an enormous smile. The whole stronghold cheered and wished you a happy birthday, you blushed brightly “I forgot that it was my birthday last week” you admitted laughing softly. “Ah we can celebrate now” Vakgu said patting your shoulder and guided you to the tavern for a good breakfast, in the tavern you were greeted with cheers and a large breakfast. 

After having your breakfast with the stronghold you decided to have a much needed bath, in the guest cabin was a hot bath and a note ‘when you have had your bath open the wardrobe see you soon Narra’ . The bath was the perfect temperature a lot warmer than the river; you ducked your head under the water then started to have a good scrub. You didn’t realise how much you really needed a wash but you could feel your muscle still aching, but you knew it was worth it the village would keep many warm and safe. Washing your hair you wondered how it stayed as neat as it was and that the beads had stayed in place, rinsing again you got out of the bath and started to dry off opening the wardrobe you found a beautiful blue dress and a pair of winter boots. You put the dress on over you bindings looking in the mirror you saw the dress had a green embroidery around the sleeves, hem and collar it was beautiful. The boots were just below the knee and a perfect fit heading outside you saw Hama heading towards you, “wow you look nice” he said “thanks” you replied and went to say thank you to Narra while Hama went inside the guest cabin.

Knocking on the school house door you were greeted by Trenton opening it “hey we were just talking about you” he said stepping aside for you. “Ah I'm glad you got your dress” Narra smiled “I love it thank you” you replied giving a slight twirl, she asked about your adventure rebuilding the settlement and you told her the challenges and fun you had. “I am glad you had a good time, oh I forgot Flia is here she wanted to see you” Narra told you. “Oh where is she?” you asked a bit excited “I think she is in the Tavern”, you both walked outside and walked to the tavern. Opening the door you were welcomed by a loud “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” from everyone in the tavern, before you could react you were dragged by Trenton’s siblings and cousins who all decided to redo your hair. You were in shock as they began brushing your hair then started to braid it, but there was more to come Chief Vakgu approached and handed you a small bundle “I hope you like them” he said with his wife beside him. 

You began to open the bundle inside was a good quality steel dagger in a sheath there was also a small pouch inside was two beautiful beads; one cold and turquoise and one pearl bead “thank you both they are all wonderful” you told him a little awestruck. “Glad you like them” Hija smiled along with Vakgu, you attempted to nod and they walked away, next Lazgar walked up to you and also handed you a bundle. You opened it to find an assortment of carved tusks, iron, copper and an unknown ore all ranging with different designs; tiny anvils, daggers, lanterns and other assorted items. “Wow thank you!” you gasped “everyone from the mine you rescued that day made these for you” she told you giving her a hug, walking away the children started to braid them into your hair along with the beads you already had. After an hour your hair was filled with assorted beads and trinkets along with your usual beads. Along with the dagger Vakgu and Hija gave you there was a new belt, a jacket, healer’s apron, a quiver, baskets of fruit and a thick winter blanket. You stood up when the room was quiet a rare thing in strongholds, “I just want to thank everyone for the amazing presents I honestly don’t think I can thank you all enough” you smiled but you were holding back happy tears.

They cheered again and continued to eat their meals, sitting down you spotted Flia walking towards you “Harmony!” she called loudly before hugging you were you sat. “It is good to see you again” you grunted softly, “great to see you to and happy birthday. And thank you the medicines you gave me, I have started to heal a lot of me people” she told you sitting opposite you. You saw her eyes were vibrant and full of life “I am glad I could help you and your people” you reassured, “my abilities have grown and I have a new ability. I can open portals to locations I have been to or to places my friends have been too” she began then pulled out a rainbow stone on a cord. “This is rainbow quartz among Tiefling’s, it is a mystical stone and it also helps to connect to our family and friends. Say Vanlare into the stone and I will open a portal and be at your side, if you need a specific location say; Vanlare and the location” she explained before giving it to you. You put it around your neck and thanked her for it, “won’t it drain your magic if I am too far away from you or in a new location?” you asked. She laughed “no only if I am injured or exhausted, being too far away won’t effect it at all” she assured you.

“Thank you so much” you smiled putting it over your neck, you talked for a few hours before Hama and Trenton joined you. “Ah so good to be home” Trenton sighed “I can’t wait to go home sleep in my own bed and see my family” Hama sighed, “When are you going to head back?” Trenton asked after ordering his food. “Tomorrow I think” Hama replied and you nodded in agreement “Why don’t you use the crystal I will come with you it will save you a few days travel” Flia suggested her tail flicking behind her. “Uh we could do” you smiled then looked at Hama who looked a bit tense “yeah sounds like a good idea” he replied hesitantly, after finishing your meal you went for a walk and realized you had been in the tavern for hours it was already getting dark. You went to your wagon and put your presents in your trunk and gathered your night clothes figuring it would save you from taking your trunk back out in the morning. You spotted Hama talking to Starfeather outside the tavern, not thinking much of it you walked to the river where Carse was sat “hello Carse are you ok?” you asked sitting beside him.

He looked up at you and he looked sad “I am fine I just miss my sister, in a few days it is her birthday” he said. “Could you write her a letter? Maybe tell her you found a new life and not to worry?” you asked him, he shook his head grabbing a nearby rock “no. for a few reasons but mainly because she is only 13 years old too young to run away. I know she will want to come to where I am and I don’t want that for her, she must choose her own journey in life” he spoke his voice breaking. You took his hand and smiled “what if I wrote to her and assured her you were safe” you suggested this made him ponder for a moment “oh! I could write to Garnea he is a werewolf in a village a few miles from my old home. I can explain what has happened and to tell him to give a secret message to my sister, he is a great friend he will keep my secret” he exclaimed in elation. He thanked you then threw the stone into the river; you both made your way back to the stronghold and went your separate ways. After changing into your nightclothes you turned in for the night.

You heard light footsteps which woke you up, “sorry didn’t mean to wake you” Hama whispered “no it’s ok. What are you doing?” you asked sitting up and stretching, “I went to the bathroom” he said before rolling his bedroll. You decided to get ready for the day and start packing your trunk, after having a wash and dressed and started to pack your things. After carefully packing your presents you couldn’t help but smile, “do you want me to put your trunk in the wagon?” Hama asked carrying his own trunk. “Yes thank you” you replied and opened the door for him, he picked it up and headed out you followed and noticed the village getting ready for winter. The wood had been dried and stored, the crops were stored and homes were getting final checks for draughts and leaks. Flia walked towards the both of you “good morning” she chirped, you both greeted in kind “so have you decided to use the crystal?” she asked “what do you think Hama get home a bit earlier?” you asked. “Absolutely” he smiled “lets give it a go” you giggled, you got sally who was looking tired “hey girl we just one last journey and you can have a relaxing few days” giving her a kiss on her muzzle.

With Sally hitched you all walked to the centre of the stronghold were Vakgu was heading to the training grounds, “good morning I take it you are heading home?” he asked “yes sir we are going to try out the crystal” you replied. “Well as always it was wonderful to see you both” Vakgu smiled and watched as you began to cast the spell,”ready to cast the spell Harmony?” Flia asked. You simply nodded “Hama I just realised I don’t know the name of your village” you said, he laughed “ our village Is called Starna” you giggled. “Vanlare: Starna” you spoke clearly within seconds a portal opened revealing the centre of the Minotaur village, you bid everyone goodbye before you, Hama and sally walked through the portal and into the village. Once your wagon was past the threshold you waved Flia goodbye and thanked her, “Welcome home all of you” Kalaj smiled approaching you.

“Good to see you chief its good to be back” Hama chuffed, “Well met Chief nice to be home” you smiled while scratching Sally’s ear. “Will the both of you please follow me?” Kalaj asked as he lead the way to the edge of the village, there village was waiting in a large group all smiling and eager to see you. “Harmony… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” the village shouted they separated and revealed a new house, your house “oh wow” you gasped as you walked towards the house. Gili opened the door for you “go and check it out” she told you, stepping inside you couldn’t help but smile at the beauty and of the house.

The living room was spacious but cosy, the hearth was huge and was already alight, the kitchen had a stove and counters with storage and some supplies on the counters, to the left there were three doors one was the washroom, one was a storage room and another was a cloak cupboard, upstairs there was two bedrooms a master and a guest room, and another storage room that could be converted to anything. The entire house was amazing and more than you could have hoped for, you went outside and started to well up “thank you everyone it is an amazing present I honestly don’t know what to say” you said smiling widely. They all started clapping and cheered, they helped unload your belonging and put the trunk into your bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11: Janier's Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do write these stories a few chapters in advance  
> so don't worry there are more to come
> 
> struggling with some chapter names

Chapter 11: Janier’s Apprentice

It had been a week since your return to the village and you have made your house your home, you had also made a decision on Janier’s offer so you went to find her. You found her at the well “Oh Janier can I speak with you?” you asked “of course” she replied. “I would like to take you up on your offer, of becoming your apprentice” you told her “WONDERFUL! I am so pleased we can start this afternoon if you like” she said, “I am free now if you need help” you said eagerly. She agrees happily and you follow her to her hut and you begin your training by helping make potions, the first potion you made was a sickness potion it took tries but you managed it. 

Come lunchtime you had made sickness potion, healing potion, antiseptic and a serum you were quite pleased with yourself. “Well done Harmony, I have some clients to check on and I recommend a light lunch if you want to join me” she told you, “thank you are there any books I can read to help me study this evening?” you asked she smiled and said she will give you some in the evening. You went to the tavern and had a salad for lunch along with a glass of water, “eating light today?” Gili asked as she joined you “yes I decided I want to be a healer so I am helping and learning from Janier” you told her with a smile. You sat and spoke with her for about an hour “Sorry Gili I have to go I will speak to you later” you told her giving her a small wave, “see you later” she called after you.

You went to Janier’s hut seeing her leave “ah Harmony lets go, we are doing some checkups on some villagers in the woods” she told you. They walked to the first house a Drider couple who lived in a cluster of giant sequoia trees their home is enormous. “We can get up these trees several ways this is the way I prefer” Janier told you, moving a piece of bark revealing a staircase and a thick rope with a seat attached. Janier sat down and patted it for you to join her “the Drider’s will choose to give you their name, they in the Fae family in time they may chose to tell you their true name they will tell you their face name” Janier told you before tugging another rope. The seat started move up at a steady pace the inside of the tree had natural light from some moss it was beautiful, you arrived in a huge tree house which was a mix of wood and webbing.

You both walked to the entrance that was a huge door Janier knocked on the door which looked like oak, it opened revealing a male Drider he has scruffy brown hair, green eyes, tan skin with a black tunic, his spider half is that of a tarantula. “Greeting Janier and apprentice I assume, please come in” he spoke his voice is a deep rumble. You walked in with Janier “I came as soon as I could, this is my new apprentice Harmony” Janier spoke “Harmony? As in the ‘the seer of lost knowledge’ Harmony?” another voice spoke from behind a wall. Approaching them a dark haired Drider appeared who was wearing a black tunic, very fair skin, blue eyes and a black spider half she looked in pain and exhausted. “Yes I don’t know where that title came from but that’s me” you smiled trying to hide a blush, “My face name is Hunya this is my mate Dreww. Thank you both for coming” Hunya smiled as she approached her husband, “Hunya what seems to be the problem?” Janier asked “I have been unable to spin my web for over a week and I am becoming very uncomfortable. We have tried our usual techniques but nothing has worked” she admitted.

Janier taught you how to do a physical on a Drider which seemed fairly easy until you came to her spider half, that is when things became technical checking the reflexes of all eight legs, their pads, abdomen and the spinnerets “hmm I don’t see anything can you please try to spin a web for me” Janier asked. Hunya grunted as she started to try to spin a web, “Janier look there” you said spotting a strange object “good eyes. Hunya you have something within your spinnerets we are going to try and pull it out” Janier explained to her, Dreww held Hunya’s hands trying to ease her through the pain. “Ah I can’t get it you are going to have to do it Harmony” Janier said, you knew your hands were smaller and it would be easier for you to get it out. “Do you want a numbing agent Hunya?” you asked “No please just get it out” she cried, nodding you knelt down and started to pull it out gently after a few seconds it finally started to come out. 

After a few minutes it looked like you had pulled out the culprit “It looks like a stick with thorns on it, I am going to have to pull a bit harder to remove it” you told her. With no reply you gave one more sharp tug “AGH!” you heard before your face was attacked by a large amount of webbing, “ah thank you… oh sorry here take my hand” you heard Hunya say before a two pairs of hands helped you to stand. “Thank you I usually get a warning before that happens” you spoke, they all laughed “Harmony your face is covered by a huge web I am going to remove it for you” Hunya said, “there is a bucket of water here and a stool can you sit down for me” Hunya told you. After sitting down she started to remove the web it took only a few minutes but you were able to breathe and see.

“Thank you” you said with a smile “No thank you! Both of you! No more pain” Hunya smiled walking to a loom, “sorry about the web blast that sometimes happens” you just smiled and stood up still holding a thin twig “that is from the rose bush down by the river” Dreww exclaimed. They conversed for a few minutes before turning to you and Janier “here is your payment” Dreww smiled, handing over a small coin purse “thank you if you require any help feel free to call for us” Janier told them. You both sat back on the seat and descended to the floor, “well done ready for more?” she asked “yes I am ready and thank you” you replied she told you they were heading to an unusual case and it might get a bit complicated regardless you were excited.

You walked to the next patient his name is Salvador an 15 year old Tiefling male, he lives with his parents a both Tiefling’s his mother is a light pink and his father is a deep red colour. He himself is a purple colour “Greetings Janier and Harmony my name is Luttie and my mate Quinn my son is in his room” she greeted and escorted you to his room where he appeared to be drained. After the standard checks nothing seemed out of the ordinary “I can use my ability see if anything shows up” you everyone. They agreed and you took his hands in yours, when he relaxed you proceeded it took minutes to find an odd anomaly “may I scan the both of you as well?” you asked they nodded and you scanned them as well. “I think I know what may be wrong but shall we speak in private first” you suggested, the adults agreed and went into the kitchen sitting at the table you took a breath and asked tenderly “this is hard to ask but are one or both of you part succubus or incubus?” 

They looked at each other after reassurance from Janier that they wouldn’t divulge any information Quinn spoke, “I am an incubus or well part but I don’t know how much. Is that what is happening with our son?” you nodded “you are half incubus and your son is a quarter his desires are very different from a full incubus. From what I could gather he doesn’t crave sexual energy as a full incubus, he craves how I can put this um…” you struggled to find the words until Quinn spoke. “Beings around him becoming aroused?” you sighed in relief “yes that’s what I was trying to say”, his mother sighed in relief “Oh so he won’t be like his grandfather. He runs a brothel that helps him with his urges, we can speak to your uncle to see what he may suggest when he is older” Luttie sighed. “Have him come to the village and mingle with beings his own age” Janier snorted making you all laugh.

“very well what should we do for now though he barely has enough energy to stand” Luttie asked, “I hate to ask this of you but could you do something Harmony you are close to his age” Quinn asked. you immediately blushed “I don’t know what I can do I don’t have experience with anyone in a romantic sense” you admitted “surely there was someone that has made your heart race, being around them or even saying their name?” he asked. You thought for a moment then someone came to mind “all you need to do is go in there think of that person and he will absorb that energy, don’t worry it won’t drain you like a full incubus it will not affect your health or mental state if anything you may feel rejuvenated” he assured you. Standing up you walked into his room and packed up the medical bag while thinking of someone who had caught your eye, you looked at Salvador who seemed to become more awake and full of energy. Ten minutes of thinking about that person made you blush but also helped your patient feel like himself again, “feel strong enough to stand up now?” you asked holding out your hand. 

He took it and followed you into the kitchen “feeling better son?” Quinn asked, “Much but I don’t know why” he admitted “we will explain shortly” Luttie nodded. Once you received your payment you left the house and made your way back to the village, “who were you thinking about?” Janier asked putting her arm around your shoulders “promise not to judge and don’t tell anyone?” you asked her. “I would never” she smiled “Carse Asseg the Shokan that I met in the Relpavik stronghold” you said bowing your head in embarrassment, “oooh Shokan are damn sexy” Janier replied “we are done for today no house calls for a few days let’s make some more potions and tinctures and call it a day I also have some books for you” she smiled.

You spent the rest of the day creating new items to restock the stores, “we are done for the day lets get some food” Janier stretched. Before you left you were given some books to read about various species and diagrams on their anatomy, “thank you” you smiled before leaving the hut. When you entered the Tavern you were greeted by Gili “Hello sorry about before” you told her before joining her, “oh no worries how did it go?” she asked. You told her about the day you had while you had your meal she was thrilled for you, you asked about her day which was equally as interesting she had to participate in negotiations with a new human village nearby. You headed to your home ready for an early night and you had some books to study as well, as you reached your door a gust of wind surprised you “greetings Harmony” Starfeather chirped. “Greetings Starfeather how are you?” you asked “well thank you, how are you? I have this letter for you” he spoke “I am well thank you and thank you for the letter” you waved him off and went inside.


	12. Chapter 12: Laan's Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laan's sister Yun appears and is injured  
> will she survive her injuries?
> 
> Mum and Dad return with a huge surprise for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a chapter and a half ready to post  
> with more to come.
> 
> second installment of the series is coming along nicely  
> i hope you are all doing well

Chapter 12: Laan’s sister

It had been a week since you started your apprenticeship and you had learned a lot, more than most apprentices you were starting to learn more advanced potions. You were excited today though the letter you received was from your parents they were expected back today, their house was ready for them and you were eager to see them. They weren’t expected back until the evening so you continued your studies “Morning Janier” you greeted, “good morning ready for today's rounds?” she asked “yes I am and I will need more books as well” you chuckled.

Grabbing your supplies you headed into the forest for your rounds, on your way to the first patient you saw Salvador heading to the village “well met” he greeted with a toothy smile. “Well met” you both replied walking past him, your first patient was Laan’s sister he came to the village last night and had asked for help. When you reached his cave he was outside waiting for you “Thank you both for coming Yun is inside” he said and guided you both inside. By the fire you saw a very pale Yun with many injuries, “do you know what happened?”Janier asked “It was mating season a few weeks ago a male tried to force a mating with her and she fought him off. She made her way here I found her on the edge of the centaur/cervitaur territory last night” he explained. You both gave Yun a once over “heart is really fast, she is too warm for a Naga, breathing laboured, her eyes are blown not good” Janier said “Venom poisoning” you concluded “correct. We need to get her somewhere where we can monitor her for the next 2/3 days” Janier huffed, “can you not keep her here?” Laan asked.

“Your cave even though it is dry it is slightly damp which could make her injuries worse, we need to keep the injuries clean and bandaged correctly to prevent death” Janier told him. “We can take her to my house keep her warm, dry and I can monitor her throughout her stay” you told them, “what about when you are on rounds?” Janier asked “I will look after her then” Laan said as he came closer. With a plan in place he picked up his sister you and Janier grabbed your supplies and lifted her tail and walked to your home. When you got inside you started a fire and put down a large white sheet you had bought for dresses and placed Yun on it. You all got to work on treating her injuries it took about an hour to treat her properly but you were satisfied she would be alright for a few hours. On closer inspection of her she was almost the spitting image of Laan except she was at least a foot longer than him, her hair was long curly brown and she wore a leather waistcoat which was now destroyed.

“Laan how long does it take Naga to overcome Venom poisoning?” you asked. He sat beside his sister combing his hand through her hair, “it depends honestly Naga males overcome venom poisoning in a 2 days. Nagi it can vary between 3/8 days depending on the venom” he explained “Nagi?” you asked “female version of Naga” Janier clarified “sorry” you replied. “Don’t be many don’t know and many don’t know that Lamia are a subspecies of Nagi. Can you use your abilities to see if you can find out the venom?” he asked, “I can give it a try” you smiled taking her hands you tried to see if you could get some information. “I can’t tell what the venom is but I can describe the teeth that injected it” you told him letting go of her hands, “the teeth are similar yours but there is, on two fangs are like crabs claws” you explained to him. “Oh that is a paralytic venom but it weakens the immune system there are other side effects to it such as deep sleep” he explained feeling a bit relieved, he explained that the antidote is easy to make and most of the ingredients are fairly easy to get. 

“We will get the ingredients on the way to our other patients; will you be alright until we return?” Janier asked he nodded and waved you off. You and Janier headed to the river to tend to some Lizard folk, along the way you collected the ingredients for the antidote for the venom and other medical potions. You made it to the Lizard folk home after knocking on the door you knew what the problem was, you had to open the door yourselves as the Lizards claws were badly overgrown and some were digging into their hands. “Ok I can see the problem let’s get your claws trimmed” Janier smiled, picking up some shears and a file for the both of you got to work. The family was small two males a father and a teenage son and three females a mother and her two teenage daughters. You both sat down at the table and started to trim their claws; you knew how to trim Lizard folk and Rakshasa who lived in the village.

It took the better part of an hour to get everyone’s claws trimmed and filed “Thank you now we can resume our chores” the Father smiled, he picked up a coin purse and handed you your payment as well as an odd amount of fruit. You bid them good day and headed back to the village, “Oh that reminds me here is your payment from last week” Janier smiled “thanks” you replied. You continued on your rounds helping with minor ailments the most worrying was the Gnolls youngest having a bad stomach. “Have him drink this tea for three days it should help flush his system, if anything changes let us know” Janier told them “thank you” Ayana said waving you off. “We are done for today we can mix some remedies for the remainder of the day” Janier told you before going to her hut, you made some remedies for cuts, bruises, headaches and today you asked how to make a remedy for paralysis. “That is a tricky one but I have faith in you we need to make an oil out of three ingredients, Lavender, Frankincense and Apricot oil” Janier began gathering the ingredients and put them in a kettle with a small amount of water to make them boil for a few hours.

“Good that will be ready tomorrow. Let’s call it a day you have made more than enough medicine, see you tomorrow” Janier told you putting the medicine away. “See you tomorrow Janier” you said, you decided to go to the market it was still open so you gathered some items. “Hello Hendar do you have any kidney’s raw or cooked?” you asked, he had been hunting that morning “I do I thought you didn’t like it?” he asked “I don’t it’s for Yun, got to get her to eat something” you told him. He wrapped up two kidneys you paid and headed back home, when you opened the door you saw Laan asleep with his sister on his coil. You smiled and walked over to them, you checked Yun she was ok not as warm and seemed to be breathing better. “Oh Harmony your back” Laan yawned “I am, are you ok? How was Yun?” you asked taking out the kidney, “she is ok I'm still worried about her though” he sighed.  
“I understand do you think you could help her to eat this?” you asked handing him the kidneys; he looked at them and smiled “yes they are her favourites I can get her to swallow them”. Laan opened her mouth and barely put it in her mouth as soon as it touched her tongue she swallowed it whole, “I suppose I had best head back to my cave. Will you let me know if anything happens?” he asked “I will” you replied, he put his sister back on the sheet and moved towards the door. He left you alone with Yun you were closing the door when you heard your name, “Hello Harmony” your dad said walking towards you.

“Ma, Da welcome home, I have missed you both so much. How was your trip?” you asked, they came into your home noticing Yun on the floor you told them she was a patient. You made some tea for everyone and sat to talk with your family, they told you about their adventure in the Jugnaw region. And you told them about your decision to become a healer “that is wonderful we are proud of you” your mum said, “thank you. Are you going to open shops here?” you asked. “We have been talking about that and yes we are it is time for us to settle down. We have a house thanks to Chief Kalaj and the others, we can still sell to other villages like always” Da said. You were so happy your family was starting a new life “are you hiding something?” you asked, “well two things first your present” your dad said handing over a large package. 

Inside the package was an assortment of things, candles, blank books and a book of healing remedies, quills and ink, a new lantern and tea and plate set as well as some crockery. “Ma, Da this is all too much. Thank you” you said with tears in your eyes, you looked at the beautifully carved and polished tea set. It was dark wood with a red stripe down the middle and it was polished it was made to last. “You are welcome sweetheart. The second piece of news we have adopted a young Tiefling girl who also has a very unique ability, she is very shy and she is about 10/11 years old, would you like to meet her?” Mum asked “yes I would love to, let me just check Yun” you told them.

Yun was breathing normally “shall we go she will be ok for a few hours” you said, they stood up and lead you to their new home that had been built the same time yours was. Theirs was the same size as yours with a larger garden and had extra rooms, they were also closer to the centre of the village “oh Gili can I ask something if you aren’t busy?” you asked “sure” she replied “can you go to my house and keep an eye on Yun, Laan’s sister” “no problem I'm on night watch tonight I need to be ready in 2 hours” she told you. “Thank you I will make it up to you” you said walking into your parents house, it was lovely and warm almost the same layout as your home. On the sofa was the little Tiefling they spoke of and she was adorable, she has purple skin, short black hair, a new brown dress and shoes and she was drawing in a book. 

“Hello little sister” you greeted her head shot up, her pinkish red eyes meeting yours “hi” she whispered. “What is your name?” you asked walking slowly towards her, “Neasa I like your hair” she smiled “thank you Neasa, what are you drawing?” you asked sitting beside her. She showed you her book it was a sketch of your Father, but next to it was a skeleton stood in the same position it was incredible. “Neasa can you see an individual’s skeleton?” you asked, she just nodded hiding her face “this is incredible you truly have an amazing gift” you told her wrapping your arm around her. “Really?” she asked “really I also have a special gift, I can touch a person and see if there is anything wrong with them and help them feel better also I can find knowledge lost to any species” you told her. “Can you do that to me?” she asked jumping on the sofa, you nodded and held her hands and began. After a few minutes you let go of her hands “your head hurts doesn’t it?” you asked, “yes” she replied looking down as though she was going to be told off. Your parents joined you on the chairs “your horns are coming in, I have some potions that can help with the pain” you told her.

Neasa hugged you and your mum before cuddling into her lap, “I think we should get you to bed little one” she said carrying her upstairs. When your mum returned they told you how they found her on the first week they were in the Jugnaw region, she was abandoned at an orphanage a year ago and was teased because of her ability. They decided to adopt her right there what sickened you most is what the Caregiver said “take the little flea, we don’t want her” thankfully she wasn’t there when they said that. She loved watching and listening to others work, “she is so sweet I am glad we have her now” Da said everyone agreed. You talked a bit longer before you headed back home “I am glad we live here” you told your parents “so are we sweetheart” mum said. Bidding them goodnight you headed home to tend to Yun and relieve Gili.

“Hi Gili” you greeted as you walked into your home, Gili stood up and headed to you “thanks for helping” “no problem I will see you later I have to go now” she said patting your back. Checking Yun one last time and changing her bandages you went to bed, you knew you would have a light sleep tonight. A few hours after you fell asleep you heard moaning running out of the room you found Yun coiled up and shivering, you touched her she was too cold for a Naga refuelling the fire and getting some water you knew what had to be done. You opened her arms and settled in between them your body heat would be enough to keep her cosy and warm.  
It took 2 days for Yun to wake up from her ordeal when she did wake up she was shocked to be in a house with a human but extremely grateful. The antidote had helped her paralysis as well she was moving and insisted on helping around the house while you worked. One week had passed and with both yours and Janier’s approval she was free to go home with her brother, you walked back to his cave with her to make sure she was well enough really for your own peace of mind. They embraced in a hug thanked you and went inside, on your way back you saw Salvador and his family heading into the village. You told them about your adopted sister and asked if they could speak to your parents to give advice just in case there were a few surprises, they were more than happy to help and said they would go see them when they got there.


	13. Chapter 13: Winter Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winter brings a massive storm trapping Laan and Yun  
> getting them free and healed and giving them shelter
> 
> they tell you about their past, Laan has a secret he hasn't shared before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while  
> had several ideas for other stories im working on  
> next chapter is already done be up in a few days
> 
> i hope everyone is keeping safe

Chapter 13: Winter companions

2 months had passed and you were now in December and it was very cold, you were on your rounds alone as Janier had a severe cold. Heading down to the Lizard folk house you were going to check their nails again but you were also going to deliver medicine for the oldest family member who had just moved in. When you reached the house you were greeted and given a nice hot cup of tea to warm up, thanking them you got to work you gave the medicine to the older woman and gave the instructions to her and the family. Then you checked their claws and trimmed them all during which they made sure you had lots of cups of tea, you were paid and you decided to bundle up and leave to the next client.

You had been out for hours and with your last client the Drider’s, you started to make your way back home, it was slow a strong snowstorm was picking up you had to hurry. You had a half a mile to go and it was getting very cold, suddenly you heard a loud crash near you and you felt the vibrations a tree must had fallen. You knew you were close to Laan’s cave you went to check on them, to your horror you saw a huge tree had crashed on his cave. Running towards his cave you saw a small gap “hello anyone there?” you called hoping that they might had gone out, faintly you heard “help” grabbing your horn you blew three times “help is coming you’re going to be ok” you told them.

Blowing your horn again you heard your name on the wind “over here!” you shouted, through the blizzard you saw six figures “Harmony what happened?” Kalaj asked “the blizzard knocked down a tree on Laan’s cave, he and his sister are inside” you told them “everyone move the branches enough to get someone in” he instructed. Everyone got to work in seconds there was enough room for you to squeeze into the cave, “Harmony when you find them try to bring them to the entrance” Kalaj told you “ok chief when they are out take them to my house please” you replied. The cave was in bad condition the ceiling had collapsed and the roots of the trees were bent and broken.

You found Yun close to the entrance to the cave behind her was Laan, he had a gash on his forehead you took Yun to the entrance handing her over to Kalaj and Gili. You went back inside and tried to move Laan “chief can someone come down here? Laan is stuck on something!” you shouted up, in seconds Haloon was by your side he began digging along with you, a few minutes later Laan was free. You both dragged him to the entrance where Poldran and Renna took him and headed to your house, “I will get their belongings and bring them to yours tomorrow” Haloon told you. You thanked him and headed to your home you had some patients to tend to. Opening your door you saw everyone scrambling to get supplies, “STOP! We need to clean them, first get those buckets and fill them with snow, someone start a fire and put the big kettle on it and fill it with snow. Put those sheets on the floor and I need rags to clean them, I’ll assess them and gather my supplies” you ordered everyone around. 

Everyone did as they were told, the fire was ablaze and the water was coming to a boil. You assessed both Laan and Yun seeing they had several injuries you scanned them to make sure there was nothing underlying. Laan had a concussion and broke his left arm; Yun had a concussion and a few bruised ribs “can someone get Neasa? I want her help with something” you asked the room, “I will get her” Kalaj said as he left. It didn’t take long for him to return in that time your patients were cleaned up and their minor cuts were treated. “Thank you chief, Neasa can you help me? Can you draw me a picture of his arm so I can see the break properly?” you asked her, she was nervous looking at two giant Naga seemed to make her uneasy. You knelt in front of her “hey they can’t hurt you they are in a deep sleep, I promise you they won’t hurt you” you assured her. “Will you sit with me as I draw, please sister?” she asks you smile and tell her yes. You both sat next to Laan, Neasa draws in a book while you watch and hold his arm out.

The detail in the drawing is amazing she even draws some of the muscle and nerves, seeing the drawing you are happy to learn it is a clean break. Poldran helps you set it while you put a splint on it and wrap it, “You really have embraced your inner healer Harmony. You took charge like a chief would Janier will be proud of you” Kalaj told you giving you a huge smile, “I didn’t mean to sound so bossy, sorry” you blushed. “Don’t apologise that was what we needed to hear clear instructions” Renna smiled, “Poldran where have you been I haven’t seen you since the centaur and cervitaurs arrived?” you asked tying off the bandage. “I was with another Minotaur village, had to deliver stock” he explained, “well mum has something to share with you later” Renna chuffed trying to contain a smile.

Everyone decided to head back home before the storm got worse, “Neasa let’s get you home” you told her finding that she had fallen asleep. “I will take her home you need to tend to them” Kalaj said as he wrapped her in his coat, “Harmony you really have found your calling in life” he smiled warmly. Everyone left leaving you alone with two injured Naga; you knew they would sleep for a while so you decided to make something to eat. You decided to make a stew it could last for a few days and keep you warm; once it was ready to stew you began to read one of your medical books to pass the time. Today’s book was a more advance book it was about surgery you were nervous but Janier said you were ready to learn. 

It had been 2 days since the accident and Laan and Yun had just woken up, “Hey your both ok. You are safe don’t worry, you’re in my house” you told them, they calmed down then hugged each other “How did we get here?” Yun asked. You explained what happened and their injuries “thank you I don’t know what else to say” Laan said, “Thanks are enough, Haloon managed to get your belongings they are over there. Some may still be buried so you may have to wait for spring to get the rest out” you said, they didn’t seem to really care “are you both hungry? I got some fresh rabbits here for you” you smiled, “thanks we will eat later” Yun sighed coiling in on herself as did Laan.  
It had been a day since they woke up and they hadn’t moved; you had just got back home from doing your rounds and checking in on Janier. “Welcome home Harmony” Laan greeted, “thank you. How are you both?” you asked putting your coat up on a hanger and taking off your boots. “Alright for the most part just feel a bit closed in” Yun sighed, “what can I do to help?” you inquired sitting by the fire, “nothing we aren’t used to being out in the open.

Naga hide especially in winter, fighting the urge to burrow is hard” Yun chucked “I didn’t know Naga burrowed” you said. “Yeah we like to be hidden and being in a house with windows is… different. Not that we aren’t grateful we are” Laan explained, “If you need to burrow then you have my permission. You can still live here of course, you can just burrow under the house and come spring I can make it a cellar” you told them. They looked at each other then asked together “are you sure?” “Of course, I want you both to be comfortable” you assured them. The next day you picked out an area for them to start digging it was by the kitchen, they began their digging with help from Haloon and Poldran who would take filled buckets out of the house.

It had been a month since Laan and Yun moved in and they were starting to settle in, you were returning home after seeing Janier who was feeling better from her cold. When you stepped inside you saw Laan and Yun cooking “hello” you greeted “welcome back, there is a huge storm coming tonight so we have been making sure the fire is ok and prepared food” Laan told you. “I was going to tell you both about the storm” you chuckled “Renna told us” Yun explained, you went outside and closed the shutters and gathered more firewood. When you were back inside the winds picked up, “are you two ok for food?” you asked “yes Haloon brought some for us earlier on” Yun smiled.

By late evening the winds had increased which made the house whine and shudder, “this reminds me of the first night we escaped” Yun said with a smile. “Yeah I remember that night” Laan chuckled, “you escaped? Where from?” you asked “It’s a bit of a long story but I guess we have some time now” Laan said. Yun put another log on the fire while you made some tea; once you made it you sat down wrapped yourself in a blanket ready to hear the story.  
“About 20 years ago when we were 8 we escaped from a slave master along with 35 other Naga including our mum and dad. All of us had shackles on our wrists and necks and we hadn’t eaten in over a week. We had been on the run for 2 days and had found a huge cavern, a ways away from our slave master, Yun and I decided to try and find some food despite our parent’s advice. We felt the heat of a fire so we investigated and found human girl who was skinning rabbits, not just any rabbits Qualdran Redval rabbits! They are a Naga’s favourite food, it was odd because humans can’t eat the rabbits and the pelts are too small for any kind of clothing or leather. She saw us from behind a tree and said ‘it’s ok I won’t hurt you, come on out’ we went to her but kept a distance. When she spotted our shackles she told us she could help, I went next to her; she brought out a lock pick and started to work on my shackles.

“When she got them off she helped Yun, we asked if she could help our group ‘of course lead the way’ she smiled. She brought her huge bag of rabbits and other gear, our group was cautious but accepted her help after they saw the huge bag of rabbits. After assuring us she wouldn’t hurt them and vice versa she started unlocking our shackles, morning came and we found her asleep with all shackles stacked in the corner. We immediately attacked the sack of rabbits that were very tasty, when she woke up she saw us all lying down with rounded abdomens. ‘Feel better?’ she asked ‘yes, oh no we are so sorry for eating your profits!’ my father winced, ‘don’t worry about it I was tasked with burning them after hunting them’ she explained. She then told us that they were a pest problem with the king of the region and that she might be able to give us a place to stay for the cost of keeping the Qualdran rabbit problem down.

“She arranged a meeting with the King and explained the situation; we met with him at the edge of the forest ‘I King Harold would be honoured to have the Naga here in my kingdom. In return I ask you to be protectors of this land and of course keep the rabbit population down’ he smiled holding out his hand, our Father shook his hand and accepted ‘Serena Wood, thank you for this here is your payment’ the king said. From that day on we have lived in Qualdra region as protectors” Laan finished his story with a warm smile on his face. “You love her don’t you Laan?” you asked, he blushed slightly “yeah” he simply said “you will find her Laan” Yun said giving her a smile.


	14. Chapter 14: Feeling safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are recovering from a cold and are happy to have a visitor.
> 
> a nightmare makes you wander until you find somewhere safe

Chapter 14: Feeling safe

Spring finally arrived and you were getting over a cold, per Janier’s orders you were on bed rest and very bored. Laan and Yun were still living with you but only until their caves were ready, they said they should be leaving for them within a week but they were still close by. A knock at the door made you excited ‘someone to talk to!’ you internally yelled, when you opened the door you were surprised to see Carse. “Good afternoon Harmony, how are you feeling?” he asked you, “good afternoon Carse. I am feeling a bit better thank you, how are you?” you asked still congested. “You still sound bad no offense, I brought you some things to help you feel better and one other gift” he smiled. You walk to the sofa near the fire and sit down, “I brought some fresh fruit and vegetables’ from the centaur and cervitaur village, some cinnamon sticks, honey, syrup and a favourite drink of mine Rum” he smiled. 

“What is Rum?” you asked “It is a very strong alcohol that is perfect for a cold, I can make you a drink from it that my Grandfather made by accident” he grinned. “Ok I’m curious,” you said he started to make his drink putting a small amount of rum into a small kettle then added water, syrup, and cinnamon sticks before serving it to you. “My Grandfather calls this a ‘Hot Toddy’. Toddy because his name is Toddaras” he explained. He told you to take small sips; it was an amazing taste one you didn’t think you could beat.

“It tastes amazing” you smiled “good I'm glad you like it, my friend delivered the letter then brought a package from home along with a letter from my sister” he explained. You asked about his sister and his friend who delivered the letter, he told you how he asked his friend to deliver the letter and he wrote back ‘no worries pal’. When the letter was delivered she smiled and packed some essentials while the family was out hunting, you could see Carse was feeling better knowing his sister was one of a few to know he was ok.

“Thank you again for helping me; i am enjoying life in the stronghold. I just wish there was more I could do” he sighed, “what did you want to do when you were younger?” you asked. he thought for a few minutes before saying “I can’t remember, but I always enjoyed helping my Grandfather make Rum and other alcohols” “do you remember how to make them?” you asked taking a sip of your drink. “You always know how to help others don’t you?” he smiled, you blushed “I just like to help I don’t like seeing people in pain or struggling” you replied. “it’s one of your best qualities” he told you smiling sweetly, you both conversed for hours before you started to get very tired “I will leave you to rest. I will try and come by tomorrow” Carse excused himself then left. When you got to bed you drank the rest of the hot toddy all at once, within seconds you fell asleep barely covered with the blanket.

You woke up the next day to a knock at your bedroom door, “come in” you called out. It was Janier “Good morning, you look better” she greeted. “What time is it?” you asked getting out of bed, “noon” she replied as she took your temperature. “I slept that late? I'm so ashamed!” you exclaimed, “Nonsense! You have been ill for nearly a month, after helping the village and our neighbours you deserve a rest. I think you are well enough to go for a walk but no work for another week, just to be on the safe side” Janier told you. You couldn’t help but squeal you were allowed to go out for some much needed fresh air, “remember do not overexert yourself!” she instructed frowning slightly. You promised you would take it easy and take breaks for a week, you decided to get ready for the day what was left of it and take a slow walk.

The fresh spring air felt amazing on your skin; you walked to the centre of the village with your basket in tow. “Hey you are out of prison!” Gili exclaimed running over to you, before you could reply you were in her arms and being spun around. “Uh it is great to see you too, but can you put me down please” you grunted. “Sure sorry I know I visited mostly every day but I missed you like crazy, do you want to go fishing later?” she chuffed putting you down. “I missed you too, fishing sounds amazing I have been told to take it easy” you told her. “I saw Carse leaving your house yesterday anything I should know?” Gili asked, you couldn’t help but blush “he came with some supplies and told me how he has been settling” you explained. 

Gili went back to her stall to see how her mother was doing while you stocked up on some supplies. “Harmony, sweetheart!” you heard your father shout, “Hello Da, how are you?” you asked. “I am good, you are looking much better” he commented, “I am thank you. Why are you smiling like that?” you asked noticing a coy look on his face, “no reason. Tell me, what do you think about Carse?” he asked wrapping his arm over your shoulders, “I like him Da. He makes me laugh, he is caring and is eager to help others” you told him blushing brightly. “That is good to hear, I have to get back to making some instruments. Remember to rest sweetheart” he said before giving you a kiss and walking off.

You finished your shopping then went home, “are you still coming fishing?” Gili asked as she walked passed you. “Yes just putting my shopping away” you told her then headed inside, “Oh hello Laan and Yun how are you? What are you up to?” you asked heading to the kitchen. “We are good thank you, you are looking much better. By the end of the week we will be out of your house, we can’t thank you enough for all you have done for us” Yun smiled.

“Don’t worry about it I was happy to help you both it was nice having company” you replied giving a sad smile, “you are always welcome in our home” Laan assured you. You grabbed your fishing rod and headed out, “don’t exhaust yourself” Laan shouted behind you. You chuckled and walked to the river meeting Renna on the way “Hey your free” she chuffed, “yes I am but still a bit weak though” you sighed.

“In time you will be strong again” Poldran bellowed as he ran up to you, “how is your mum?” you asked them “she is good but her cravings are getting worse” they laughed. Arriving at the river you saw the rest of your friends all fishing and happy to see you; you were equally as happy to see them. Sitting down and baiting your line you started fishing.

Two hours passed and you had caught a few fish, “I am sorry but I am getting a bit tired I think I am going to call it” you told them. “Hey don’t worry about it, I will walk you home” Gili smiled. “I will take your fish to Haloon and Ayana” Keffa said, on your way back you saw Carse speaking with your Father and they both looked happy. When you got home you decided to call it a night, after having a wash and putting on fresh nightclothes you headed up the stairs. “Goodnight Harmony” Laan called behind you bidding them goodnight you headed to bed, climbing into bed you got comfortable and started to drift off.

You woke up the next morning to someone knocking on your bedroom door, “come in” you called out sitting up to see who it was. “Good morning” Janier greeted “good morning, what time is it,” you asked “around 10. And before you say anything you are still healing” she smirked, after another check on you Janier said “by Monday you will be able to come back to work”. You smiled widely but agreed to still take it easy; when Janier left you had a wash and got dressed. On the way downstairs you heard the door, opening it you saw Carse standing with four bouquets of flowers and a parcel under his arm. “Morning Carse, would you like to come in?” you asked stepping aside, “thank you. I brought you some flowers but I didn’t know which ones you liked” he chuckled nervously, “they are beautiful thank you. I can put them into this small cauldron” you blushed taking them off him, “they smell wonderful thank you”. 

“I also got you this” he said handing you the parcel, you opened it to find a beautiful green dress, a healers apron, and a sash and they all complimented you. “Carse thank you, you didn’t have to get me all of this” you said.

“Yes I did. I missed your birthday so the parcel is for that and the flowers are for the most beautiful woman I have ever met” he replied bowing his head. You blushed deeply and hid your face “you don’t think I am plain and ordinary?” you asked, he gasped dropping to his knees “NO! Whoever said that needs to have their eyes examined! You Harmony look like an angel, you are the best of your species, kind, caring, loving, funny, great listener and always eager to help” he told you taking your hands in his. Placing his others on your face, “Thank you Carse, I don’t know what else there is to say” you smiled.

Carse stayed and talked for a while explaining that he was gathering his supplies for rum and other drinks, you told him in a few days you would be heading back to work. “I am sorry but I have to go I have to get back to the stronghold” Carse sighed, “thank you for coming, it was wonderful to see you again” I smiled walking him to the door. Bidding him goodbye you went back inside and decided to read for the rest of the day, hours of reading later you were being shaken by a cool hand. Opening your eyes you saw Laan and he looked concerned, “Harmony, are you alright? You were calling out in your sleep” he asked, stretching you answered “yes I am fine. I was calling out what was I saying?” you asked, “Just grunts and mumbles really” he replied “sorry if I scared you” you said putting your book down.

That night you woke up from a broken sleep grabbed your lantern, shoes a shawl, and went to clear your head in hope of clearing your mind. It was dark out and the scouts for the village were on patrol, not thinking on where you were heading you just walked in one direction letting the stars guide you. You hated having your nightmares especially from your last village, especially when you were trying to sleep and you were woken up by them throwing rocks at your window or calling you names. The night air was wonderful and was starting to make you feel tired, “Harmony! What are you doing all the way out here?!” you heard a familiar voice say. Looking up you came to a small camp which Carse was inhabiting, “Carse where am I?” you asked feeling confused.

He took your hand and guided you to a log he was sitting on, “you are just past the edge of your village” he said as you sat down. “I have walked for 2 miles?!” you asked rubbing your forehead, “Harmony, what’s wrong did something happen?” he asked worriedly. “Nothing is wrong the village is fine” you assured him, you pulled your shawl closer and stared at the fire “Harmony what is it?” he asked softly. You sighed and looked at him “promise not to laugh?” you asked “I promise”, “I had a nightmare earlier in the day and I couldn’t wake up. I'm afraid if I fall asleep again I might not wake up” you told him lowering your head in shame.

Carse put one of his hands on your shoulder “Harmony it's normal after a nightmare to not fall asleep, and in some cases be afraid to fall asleep. Talking about the dream can help, I know from experience” he said hitting his chest. “Really a big, strong man like you can have nightmares?” you asked in disbelief, he laughed before replying “of course, from battles, arguments, fears and most of all my father’s pet wolf. That thing is evil with a dose of demonic,” he said pulling a face to mimic it, you laughed heartily holding your sides and crying. He joined in with you then waited for you to calm down then asked to hear about your nightmare, you sighed then decided to tell him your dream.

“I was back in my old village doing my chores, I was putting out some washing and all of a sudden a net came over me. I tried to lift it off of me but my hands were tied together and tied to my feet, the next thing I knew I was being flung into the river with the whole village cheering. No matter how hard to tried to untie myself I kept sinking, then I woke up to Laan shaking me lightly” you explained and shaking slightly. “That is an awful dream, but that is all it is Harmony, a dream. They can’t get to you know and you are safe in your home and village” he smiled taking your hand in his. You stayed talking with him for about an hour before you decided to make your way home, “thank you Carse for listening. I feel like I could tell you anything, I best be heading back it is getting really late” you chuckled standing up and taking your lantern.

“Let me walk you to a patrol so I know you made it home safely” he insisted and walked you back. On the way back you met Poldran and Patrick “Harmony, Carse are you both alright?” Poldran asked. “Yes I went for a walk and ended up at Carse’s camp” you giggled, “Can you take her home, please? I have to be up early to get to the next town” Carse explained. “I will escort you home Harmony” Patrick smiled “thank you and Carse thanks again, safe journey” you smiled and walked back to your home with Patrick as Carse went back to his camp and Poldran went on patrol. “How is your wife doing?” you asked Patrick who was smiling widely, “very well thank you. Our little ones are due in just under 3 weeks and they are kicking like a storm”. When you got back home he bid you goodnight as did you and headed inside, putting your things away you headed upstairs and started to settle down in bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Tree rescue

Three weeks after your night time excursion you and Carse had been writing to each other weekly, you found you looked forward to his letters and when you saw Starfeather land you would smile. Today you were too busy to notice had Starfeather had arrived, you were running to a nearby Elven town that a collapse taken place but you didn’t know how bad it was. On your way out with Janier you saw a projection of a High elf and they looked panicked.

“Janier we are in desperate need of your aid. Please come quickly….” The projection disappeared.

“Harmony do you have everything?” Janier asked, “Yes lets use my crystal it will be faster” you said grabbing a crate of linen. 

“Good idea the name of the village is: Shorea” Janier said coming beside you, grabbing your crystal you spoke “Vanlare: Shorea” “We will ride out now and be there by tomorrow evening” Chief Kalaj assured you before waving you off.

You both stepped through the portal and found you were just outside the town, immediately you both saw what was wrong the signature tree and what the village was named after was sinking. The floor below it had become like a sinkhole, the elves were frantically trying to rescue those trapped below the tree. 

Like most elves they resided in the trees and in the main tree of the village was a third sunk, the tree they resided in was at least 400 feet tall. “Janier over here please help!” one of the female elves shouted, “Harmony this is Ladaanwe the village leader” she briefly introduced. “Ah so you are the one I have heard about. Nice to meet you, I wish it was under better circumstances” she gave a weak smile “Nice to meet you too” you nodded.   
“Most of our healers are trapped below the roots, we have apprentices and some retired healers but we need you to guide them” Ladaanwe told Janier.

You followed Janier to the make shift huts and helped to tend to the injured, there were some bumps and bruises, broken bones, cuts and scrapes the worst one was trapped under a root he was brought to you for you to treat.   
You scanned him and found he had some dirt in his lungs and stomach “Janier we need a specialist” you told her discreetly, an older Elven healer took over and started to cast a magical spell. After a few minutes he was being sick into a bucket 

“He needs some rest but he should be fine” the older woman smiled as she cleaned him up.

Three straight hours of tending to the injured you and Janier took a few minute break and wandered to the sinking tree. “I wonder how and why it started to sink?” you asked aloud.

“We are trying to figure that out” an Elven man said above you. 

“Taundae, good to see you. Harmony this is Tree speaker Taundae” Janier introduced. 

“Nice to meet you” you bowed he returned the gesture and jumped down next to you. 

He was easily six foot with long platinum blonde hair, green eyes, perfect teeth, pale skin with rosy cheeks and he wore light brown robes. He started to speak with Janier, you couldn’t help but feel ignored so you went towards the rescue effort. 

You saw a woman trying to get out of the dirt, “Take my hand” you told her grabbing onto a branch and stretching to reach her. It took a few tries but you managed to grab her and began to pull her towards you, Janier spotted you and ran to helped you to pull. 

With her help you got her out of the mud, “Thank you very much. The healers managed to push me through a hole before they sealed it” she explained,   
Taundae ran towards you before embracing the woman “My Daughter are you alright?” he asked. 

You placed your hand back on the tree so you could adjust your shoe but something happened, you felt fear, pain and despair but they weren’t your feeling.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and someone ask ‘are you alright?’ your body reacted and spoke, “My roots are weak in this dirt. Fix the water to restore me; I will open an entrance to show where the roots are weakest. Only the two who are touching my branch may enter”. 

Shaking your head to free it from a sort of fog, you looked to see the woman you pulled out. 

“What just happened?” you asked the now large group of people. 

“The tree spoke through you. You both need to get inside the tree now” Ladaanwe insisted excitedly, you were confused and needed answers. 

“We will explain later. In short I assume the tree knows of your ability and chose to speak through you to help us heal it” she smiled before pointing you to a newly formed branch into the tree.

“Edeala be careful and trust in yourself” Taundae told the woman. 

“Be careful Harmony” Janier said giving you a nod.

Edeala guided you up the branch and into the tree; inside the tree it felt cold and sad for lack of a better word. Looking behind you the branch and hole disappeared “Well that is new” you gasped, “yes it is I haven’t seen this happen before. Hello my name is Edeala” she smiled extending her hand, you chuckled and took her hand. 

“nice to meet you my name is Harmony” you introduced. The room lit up with green moss but only in one direction, “The tree shows us the way” Edeala smiled leading the way, shall we?” she asked.  
“I’ll follow you” the path was illuminated with green moss and pink flowers. It was becoming a long journey so you decided to learn more about each other, Edeala asked about you first so you told her about yourself, about your abilities, your old village, your new home and that you were learning to be a healer.

She told you about her “I am learning to be a tree speaker but some of my other abilities are slightly different from my people. I can make structures and commune with water in ways my people can’t, my people can move water slightly or ask for a waterfall to turn into a stream. I can bend water to my will I don’t practice it much though” she told you sounding defeated. 

“Because it isn’t your peoples way?” you asked “yes” she sighed leaning on a wall. 

“Maybe this great tree needs your abilities” you said patting her shoulder. You continued down the path for some time, then you heard water and it sounded deep.

Entering a large chamber you saw what looked like a lake rushing under the tree, “this is bad, no wonder the tree’s roots are weak. What can we do?” Edeala asked sinking to the ground; you looked around and noticed the cavern was growing smaller. 

“Edeala close your eyes, what do your instincts tell you?” she closed her eyes and frowned “my people won’t approve…” she started. 

“No ignore what your people would approve of, ignore what you have been taught for now listen to YOUR instincts what does it tell you?” you asked. 

Edeala was silent for a few minutes before standing up, “I know what to do!” she frowned, before standing at the edge of the lake.

Edeala inhaled deeply and spoke in Elvish to the water, making it narrow to a river. Holding her hand out like she was holding the river she started a new incantation, the ground below you shook as stone rose from below the mud and fused with the sides of the lake walls. 

You looked at the edges of the lake noticing the dirt was starting to dry, the bed of the lake also had pebbles and stones to help make the bed firmer. Once Edeala was done she allowed the water to resume its normal shape,   
“The water is calmer” you said 

“the water and dirt were causing the tree to sink in, making the lakebed firmer the water is no longer angry” Edeala explained. 

Edeala walked to the largest root behind you and started to speak Elven again, minutes passed before the tree started to grow once again. 

“Edeala where are you?” you heard someone shout from outside that is when you noticed a small gap between the root. 

“We are here; Edeala is I think praying to the roots. I think we found the problem” you called to Taundae and Ladaanwe.

“Tree speakers we need to aid the tree once again” Ladaanwe instructed. 

In minutes you heard a chorus of Elvish prayers being spoken, the prayers were growing more focused and unified as the tree began to stabilise. 

After sometime you were greeted by a wave a fresh air, “We can leave now” Edeala smiled showing you out.   
Cheers greeted the two of you; Janier gave you a hug and asked if you were ok. “I am thank you that was an interesting journey” you smiled.

“The tree is starting to be restored; now we can tend to the others and help the village recover. What happened down there?” Ladaanwe asked, you noticed Edeala tensed at the question so you told them what happened. 

Taundae frowned and scolded her, “I told you to never use that ability. It is not our way you are turning your back on our traditions!” he shouted. 

“Taundae, enough! We never would have been able to save the tree, out home without your daughter’s gift. You dishonour yourself and your wife’s memory by telling her to hide her ability, and saying she turned her back on our traditions is a lie and you know it!” Ladaanwe shouted.

“Sir you are the one who told her to trust her instincts, I told her to listen to her instincts and to ignore what you have told her. If you want to blame anyone blame me” you told him frowning slightly. 

An older woman approached and approached you and Edeala, “No blame is to be given you both saved the tree and our home. Edeala your powers are unusual to us like your mothers but that is not a bad thing, you must learn your ability carefully as we all must. Don’t hide it like many have taught you to” she smiled before glancing at her father. 

“Thank you elder Wanae I will” Edeala smiled. Wanae came to you and held your hands, “Harmony thank you for letting us know what was happening here with the tree and Taundae” she smiled squeezing your hands.   
Wanae then thanked Janier for coming and bringing you, but your work wasn’t done you had many people to help.

Janier smiled “We will stay until morning when our people arrive, they are bringing supplies” she told Wanae and Ladaanwe. 

“Thank you, there are some huts over there, you can stay there for the night” Ladaanwe said. You both continued to heal people most were still broken bones and some bad cuts but nothing serious.

Night fell and you were both hungry, thankfully there was a feast of fresh bread, stews and salads and some Elven fruit desserts ready for everyone. You both joined in the feast enjoying the conversations and the food, before too long it was dusk you and Janier decided to go to bed.

“Harmony do you mind if I have the lower bed, Minotaurs and heights don’t mix” she chuckled. 

“That is fine. What do you think will happen to Taundae and Edeala?” you asked climbing to the bunk; she sat on the bunk and thought for a moment. 

“I think they may be sent on spiritual journeys but separately, Edeala might be sent to someone who knows how to control her powers. Time shall tell” she said giving me a reassuring smile, after today sleep would come easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this is my first time doing a story like this


End file.
